La reina de los Leones
by Joanne Austen
Summary: Rose una orgullosa Gryffindor, consagrada como la reina de ellos, tendrá que enfrentarse al mayor de los desafíos cuando la vida la ponga en la difícil tarea de elegir entre el amor o su estatus... ¿Abandonará su trono para estar con la que es considerada la más rastrera de las serpientes?
1. La más pura de las amistades

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de JK. Rowling

Prólogo

Rose se había destacado como la reina de los leones, desde su primer día en la escuela había asumido una postura de líder poco común en un alumno de primer curso, luego de seis cursos en Hogwarts se había consagrado en su rol. Siempre había sido radical en un aspecto: ella no se juntaba con serpientes por considerar que eran la peor escoria del colegio... definitivamente Ron Weasley había hecho bien su trabajo, y había sembrado en su hija la repulsión que este siempre había sentido hacia aquella casa, pero el destino es caprichoso y sin percatarnos, de forma repentina, puede voltear las circunstancias y poner el mundo de cabeza.

Como todo miembro de la nobleza, era de esperarse que tuviera algún archienemigo, alguien que le pisara los talones y conspirara por tumbarle el pedestal: Scorpius Malfoy, si el definitivamente era el villano perfecto, una cucaracha inferior al que ella nunca se dignaría a mirar… o al menos eso era lo que todos creían, pues en su historial escondía un episodio negro, que si alguien lo contara sería tachado de loco…después de todo nadie podría pensar que la reina de los leones algún día fue amiga de la serpiente más rastrera.

La más pura de las amistades

_Aproximadamente 7 años atrás_

Llevaba un año viviendo con los Granger, pues su padre y su madre habían sido asignados a una misión en Siberia, y no quisieron arriesgarse a llevar a los chicos con ellos, así que los habían matriculado en una escuela muggle con nombres falsos, y los habían dejado al cuidado de sus abuelos maternos. Molly y Arthur no los visitaban con frecuencia, después de todo no querían exponer la ubicación de los chicos, pues la misión que les había sido asignada a sus padres les había hecho ganarse unos cuantos enemigos.

Nadie podía imaginarse que los Malfoy, quienes también formaban parte del programa de protección de testigos, les hubieran asignado una zona residencial cercana, y mucho menos creerían que los chicos habían sido compañeros de clase.

-Hola me llamo Rose McGraw, y me acabo de mudar de Melbourne

-Hola mi nombre es Scorpius Smith, y provengo de Escocia

-Muy bien chicos. Dijo la maestra con una sonrisa en el rostro- allá al final hay dos asientos vacíos

La clase había resultado tremendamente aburrida, Rose se sentía perdida, pues ya el año escolar estaba muy avanzado, así que apenas llegara a casa se pondría a estudiar. Llegó la hora del receso, y como no conocía a nadie se sentó sola a comer su sándwich en una de las gradas, a lo lejos divisó al pequeño Hugo que iba en el jardín de infancia jugando con sus amigos, y sintió envidia, y por un momento deseó no ser tan tímida.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el fragmento de una conversación entre un grupo de niños que hablaban bastante fuerte, y sin ningún disimulo se reían de sus trenzas y pecas. Ella intentó hacer caso omiso a sus palabras, pero entonces el grupo se acercó a ella y no de los niños la interpeló:

-¿Oye es cierto lo que dicen de los australianos?

-¿Y qué dicen de ellos?- preguntó altiva, levantándose de su asiento

-Que son raros- dijo el niño con una sonrisa perversa- y a juzgar por esto- añadió señalando sus trenzas y su ropa- yo diría que sí

Unas niñas emitieron una risa tonta tras de él, eso hizo que la timidez de Rose se evaporara y empujara al niño

El niño se levantó con el rostro colorado y se disponía a devolverle el golpe cuando escuchó a sus espaldas

-Déjala en paz

El niño desvió su atención al rubio que apretaba sus puños con fuerzas

-¿Entonces la niña rara es novia del escorpión?- dijo emitiendo una risa petulante- son tal para cual

Dicho esto se lanzó sobre el rubio, el cual lo esquivó con destreza, y finalmente le lanzó un golpe certero directo al rostro que hizo que el chico se alejara llorando. Scorpius se volteó y sonrió a Rose de cuyos ojos habían empezado a brotar lágrimas

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, es sólo que es duro estar lejos de casa. Odio esta escuela

-Ni que lo digas

Pasaron el resto del recreo conversando sobre sus casas, Rose le contó que adoraba dibujar y él le dijo que cuando estaba aburrido solía dibujar los personajes de sus dibujos animados favoritos. Después de un rato ya no se sentía tan extraña, había hecho un amigo. Cuando regresaron al salón la maestra los hizo salir un momento y los llevó a la oficina del director, el cual les impuso en castigo por haber golpeado al niño del patio, que debían quedarse en la tarde en la sala de detención.

-¡Es injusto!- exclamó Rose cuando se dirigían al aula de detención- ¡Ese niño empezó!

- Si, pero los otros niños dijeron que nosotros lo golpeamos y nos burlamos de él- dijo el rubio resignado- no hay nada que hacer

-Me las va a pagar- dijo Rose enfadada- mañana haré que lo castiguen a el

-Me agrada la idea- dijo el rubio emitiendo una sonrisa de medio lado tan característica de un Malfoy- te ayudaré

- Tenemos que planearlo bien, afortunadamente tenemos que pasar un largo tiempo en la sala de detección

Para que los dejaran hablar, Rose le pidió permiso al señor John, quien era el encargado de vigilar a los niños que eran enviados a la sala de castigos, de estudiar con Scorpius, el hombre le dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando no elevaran la voz, incluso les buscó un libro de matemáticas en la biblioteca, para que se guiaran, después de todo a él no le importaba lo que hicieran siempre y cuando permanecieran en silencio.

Aquella tarde resultó provechosa, pues además de planear su venganza, estudiaron matemáticas e inglés, y se pusieron un poco al día con los contenidos.

OoOoooo

Los meses pasaron volando, Scorpius y ella se hicieron inseparables, y en el salón se ganaron el respeto de sus compañeros quienes les temían, pues se habían encargado de hacer que castigaran a todos aquellos quienes osaban a meterse con ellos, además nadie se explicaba como pero alrededor de ellos siempre ocurrían las cosas más extrañas, un día Sean Pick, un niño robusto con fama de busca pleitos se había acercado a Scorpius con la intención de darle una paliza por se "demasiado rubio", cuando una corriente de aire lo había elevado por los aires haciendo que fuera a parar a lo alto un árbol, Anne Durmwood un día se estaba burlando de las pecas en el rostro de Rose, cuando de repente en su cara empezaron a brotar miles de verrugas. Estos acontecimientos les habían conferido un aura de autoridad, por lo que nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ellos.

Todas las tardes se quedaban en el colegio para poder usar la biblioteca y estudiar juntos, y a veces iban a visitar a John en la sala de detenciones, quien a pesar de decir que eran una plaga se divertía con sus visitas.

Una tarde Rose le dijo a Scorpius que debían hacer algo de deporte, pues había leído en una de las revistas que su abuela compraba que era necesario hacer ejercicio para evitar enfermedades del corazón, el chico intentó razonar con ella diciéndole que aún eran muy jóvenes como para padecer de cardiopatías, pero al final decidió callarse y seguirle la corriente, después de todo la chica era terca como una mula, por lo tanto era imposible de convencer.

-¿Qué te parece si nos apuntamos en gimnasia?

-¿Acaso estás loca?- dijo el rubio mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos- Eso es para niñas

-¡Por Dios Scorpius! Existen cientos de hombres que practican gimnasia

-No lo haré- dijo el rubio testarudo, cruzándose de brazos

-¡Bien me inscribiré sola!- dijo enojada la pelirroja dándole la espalda y contando _3,2,1….0, -1_, pero nada ocurrió, el rubio parecía mantenerse firme en su postura

-¿No dirás nada?- dijo Rose sin poderse contener

-Si: ¡Bien por ti!- el rubio casi escupió estas palabras- no te voy a rogar si eso es lo que pretendes

-¿Ah si?, pues bien, te devuelvo tu pulsera de amistad- dijo quitándosela de la muñeca y depositándola en su mano

- ¡No me importa! Después de todo fue tu idea niña tonta

Rose lo miró con odio y resentimiento antes de darle la espalda y salir corriendo lejos de él para que no pudiera verla llorar.

oOoooO

El rumor de que los amigos inseparables no se hablaban corrió rápidamente por la escuela, Rose empezó a juntarse con Marieta Crown y Annie Bronx, con quienes compartía la clase de gimnasia. Scorpius por su parte había hecho muchos amigos en su clase de futbol, y además las chicas lo habían consagrado como el galán de la escuela, y Rose entendió que si antes no se habían acercado a él se debía quizás a le temían a ella, quien antes era inseparable del rubio.

-Lo odio- le comentaba Rose a Marieta, un día que salieron temprano de gimnasia, y acompañó a la chica a esperar a su hermano quien también estaba en el equipo del colegio, Annie no pudo ir porque su mamá ya había ido a buscarla

-Es insoportable- dijo Marieta, y luego emitió una sonrisita antes de añadir- pero es lindo

-¿Lindo?- dijo Rose haciendo una mueca de asco- pero si es un insufrible, malcriado y déspota, ¡además es demasiado rubio!

-Yo si creo que es lindo, aunque está claro que a ti te atrae Stanley- dijo sonriendo porque sabía que estaba haciendo rabiar a la pelirroja

-¿QUÉ?- dijo la chica colorada- ¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?

-Te vi con él en receso- dijo la muchacha alzando las cejas- parecían muy acaramelados ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

-¡Asco no!- dijo horrorizada- sólo se sentó conmigo porque desde que Scorpius entró a equipo se ha encargado de que ninguno de los chicos le hable

-¡El bello Scorpius!- dijo Marieta pestañeando- Es una lástima que no esté disponible

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Rose sintiendo que se formaba un nudo en su estómago

-¿No te has enterado?- dijo en un susurro- Al parecer la Durmwood y él son novios

Rose sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, sintió ganas de golpearlo, de gritarle y arrancarle hasta el último cabello rubio de su estúpida cabeza.

-Es imposible- dijo con altanería- él es imbécil, pero de ahí a rebajarse a estar con alguien tan cabeza hueca… no lo creo

-Bueno es posible que tan solo sean chismes- dijo con malicia- ya sabes que lo que la gente decía de ustedes…

-¿Y que se supone que decían de nosotros?- preguntó Rose con interés

-Que eran novios

Rose no dijo nada, dirigió su mirada a la cancha donde Scorpius corría celebrando un gol, y sintió un tibiecito en el corazón ¿Qué era aquello?, por unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella se vio forzada a retirar la mirada, pues al mirar esos ojos grises sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba en el pecho, y un anhelo se apoderó de su alma.

-La gente no sabe lo que dice…es absolutamente descabellado- balbuceó

OoOoO

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Aquel día estaba entrenando como nunca, andaba con un humor del demonio desde que vio a Rose sentada en el receso con el imbécil de Stanley, ¿Es que acaso no se acordaba que ese chico había estado a punto de golpearla?

Se tuvo que contener para no acercarse y partirle la cara a golpes, le molestaba que estuviera cerca de ella, que pudiera dirigirle la palabra, mientras que él no podía ni acercársele, bueno la verdad es que era muy orgulloso y desde que se habían peleado no había hecho el intento de hablarle nuevamente.

En ese momento corría hacía la arquería, sin que nadie pudiera quitarle el balón, y anotó un gol descargando toda su furia en esa patada que dirigió la pelota a la arquería. Cuando se volteó para celebrar con sus compañeros la anotación, el rojo intenso de Rose le hizo fijar sus ojos en los de ella, y la nostalgia invadió su corazón, la extrañaba, y por unos instantes quiso hacer a un lado su orgullo y acercarse a ella, la vio desviar el rostro y sintió como si le estrujaran el pecho…

OoOoO

-¡Rose vamos!- dijeron Annie y Marieta al unisono

-Es que me parece un estúpido juego- dijo la pelirroja en un susurro

-¡Vamos a quedar como unas tontas!- dijo Marieta, pero luego esbozó una sonrisita al pasársele una idea que tal vez haría que Rose cediera- Además todo el mundo va a creer que lo que dice Scorpius es cierto

-¿Y que se supone que dice?- dijo Rose contrayendo el rostro de forma involuntaria, Marieta sonrió, sabía que la chica ya había mordido el anzuelo

-Que eres una cobarde, que sin él no eras nada

-¡Ya le voy a hacer tragarse sus palabras!- dijo caminando hacia donde el grupo de gente empezaba a congregarse

-¡Eh Durmwood!- la chica volteó hacia la pelirroja- estamos dentro, los chicos que estaban sentados en círculo en torno a la botella, les abrieron espacio a las tres.

-Bueno, dijo Sheila, vamos a empezar, ¿Quién moverá la botella?

-Yo- dijo Rose fijando su mirada furiosa en Scorpius un instante, el rubio la miró con confusión

Hizo girar la botella, y los apuntados con ella fueron Marieta y Stanley, la chica hizo una mueca de asco, pero no refutó nada, simplemente se acercó y le dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios. Los siguientes fueron Sheila y Sean, el turno siguiente se saltó porque la botella señaló a dos chicas y estas no estuvieron dispuestas a cumplir. Luego de una hora, Durmwood anunció un poco decepcionada porque no había tenido la suerte de que la botella la señalara a ella y a Scorpius que esta sería la última vuelta porque ya pronto oscurecería.

-Esta vez la moveré yo- dijo Anne Durmwood dijo sonriendo pícaramente a Scorpius

-A ver si tienes suerte- masculló Rose por lo bajo invadida por una extraña rabia

La chica dio un corto beso a la botella antes de hacerla girar, el primer señalado: Scorpius, y para su mala suerte la otra persona a quien señalaba la botella era Rose.

-¡Girémosla otra vez!- dijo Anne enojada

-¿Y eso por qué?- dijo Marieta, que ellos cumplan la penitencia y luego larguémonos de aquí

Rose no decía nada, sus ojos estaba fijos en los grises de quien fuera su mejor amigo, sentía el corazón en la garganta. Los chicos se levantaron y se acercaron ante las miradas de todos, Scorpius la miraba fijamente y lentamente se acercó hasta rozar un poco sus labios con los de la pelirroja, luego se alejó de ella un poco, y nuevamente fijó sus ojos en los de ella antes de atraerla hacia él y fundirse en un beso.

Rose sentía una extraña corriente recorrerla, aquel era su primer beso, y su corazón se movía desbocado en su pecho… ¿acaso estaba enamorada de él?, se estremeció al pensar en ello, se tensó y de empujón lo alejó de ella, antes de salir corriendo, justo antes de abandonar el lugar escuchó a Anne decir:

-¿Me puedes explicar que demonios fue eso?

A sus oídos no llegó la respuesta del rubio…

OoOoO

Llegó el fin de curso, Scorpius y Rose no se habían dirigido la palabra, aunque de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas furtivas. El orgullo de ambos era demasiado fuerte, y no les permitía acercarse, aquel sería el último día de clases, y Rose sabía que había llegado el momento de despedirse no solo de su vida muggle, si no también de quien había sido su inseparable amigo, jamás lo vería nuevamente.

Ese día al salir de gimnasia decidió dar una última vuelta por el colegio, después de todo sus padres habían anunciado que al día siguiente irían por ella y por su hermano para regresar a casa, así que nunca volvería a ese lugar.

El colegio estaba desierto, ya casi todos los niños se habían ido a casa, se sentó en un columpio con tristeza y tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar al recordar cuantas veces Scorpius la había ayudado a columpiarse, cerró los ojos y emitió un gritillo de sorpresa cuando el columpio inició un suave vaivén, al voltearse vio al rubio quien hizo una mueca con la boca

-¿Qué haces?- soltó con una voz demasiado chillona para su gusto

-Rose yo…- comenzó el, pero la chica lo interrumpió

-No digas nada, sólo sé mi amigo por una vez más- le dijo con una sonrisa triste, perdiéndose en esos ojos grises que la llenaban de un extraño anhelo


	2. Estúpidos Juegos

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de JK. Rowling

**Estúpidos Juegos**

_**Hogwarts 6to curso**_

El silencio reinaba en la sala de vez era interrumpido por el "tic-tac" de la agujas del reloj que adornaba la pared de la sala común de Gryffindor, y el crepitar del débil fuego de la chimenea que amenazaba con apagarse de un momento a otro.

Rose tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la paz que rodeaba aquel sitio: su sala común, mejor conocida como la "guarida de la leona". Esa noche le había costado conciliar el sueño, así que decidió bajar y sentarse en su "trono": la poltrona más mullida y cercana a la chimenea, reservada solo para ella, nadie en su sano juicio se sentaría allí, de hecho nadie en Hogwarts se atrevería a tocar algo que la reina hubiera reclamado como suyo…a excepción de él.

La pelirroja emitió un sonoro suspiro, y algo parecido a una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios, después de todo, la razón de que esa noche no pudiera conciliar el sueño tenía un nombre y apellido prohibidos. Aquella noche se había levantado de forma repentina por culpa de un sueño espantoso, una pesadilla asquerosa en la que Scorpius Malfoy la besaba apasionadamente. Desde entonces miles de recuerdos se habían destapado en su mente, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a ese episodio de su pasado que solo conocían ella y el rubio, cuando los lazos que los unieron no fueron los de enemistad, si no que por el contrario entre ellos había existido la más pura de las amistades (¡Si su padre supiera!).

-¿Qué tiene su alteza?- preguntó con ironía Lily su prima y mejor amiga

Rose pegó un brinco y se llevó las manos al pecho, después de todo no la había visto venir

-No seas imbécil ¿Quieres?- dijo poniendo cara de pocos amigos-Sabes que odio que me digan así

-Pues que yo recuerde bien que te regodeabas de tu título y de tu poder

La pelirroja le devolvió una sonrisa triste y bajó la mirada -_hoy no era esa Rose-_

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Lily con preocupación- estás rara

-No lo sé, supongo que estoy nostálgica

-¿Te peleaste con Peter?

-Nosotros no peleamos, sabes que lo de nosotros es más conveniencia que otra cosa- Rose se levantó y se acercó al fuego dándole la espalda a Lily- Me siento vacía ¿sabes? ¿Alguna vez te has cuestionado tus acciones? ¿Te has preguntado si en determinado punto de tu vida hubieras tomado una decisión diferente tal vez las cosas serían mejores?

-Me cuestiono todo el tiempo Rose, decidir es duro, sin embargo sólo puedo decirte algo, la vida es lo que es, y no podemos cambiar las circunstancias a las que nos enfrentamos sencillamente porque forman parte de nuestro destino- Lily la miró y le sonrió débilmente- cuéntame que es eso tan terrible que siempre te cuestionas ¿Qué es eso que deseas cambiar?

Rose la miró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo negó con la cabeza repetidamente, y dijo en un sollozo:

-No puedo- y salió corriendo hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba alejarse de todos

OoOoOo

-Stephano, déjame en paz- siseó Scorpius

El moreno alzó las manos en señal de rendición, sin embargo no podía borrar de su rostro la sonrisa

-Amigo no es mi culpa que seas tan...evidente

-No sé de que demonios hablas

-Claro que sabes, pero en fin no es mi asunto. Lo que si me incumbe es que ya llevas 6 años siguiéndole el juego a la reina mimada, y por consiguiente arrastrándome a mí- dijo elevando una ceja- ya estamos bastante grandes, déjalo pasar

-Weasley es una malcriada y alguien tiene que darle su merecido

-Creo que de eso se encarga Peter Finnigan todas las noches- dijo sonriéndole con malicia

-Ni siquiera Weasley se merece a alguien como Finnigan- dijo Scorpius haciendo una muestra de asco, y sus ojos de color acero se oscurecieron- Lo que si nos incumbe es el como nos vamos a vengar por la bromita estúpida que nos gastó esta mañana

-Déjalo pasar Scor- dijo su amigo mirándolo con intensidad- deja que el pasado se vaya de una buena vez

-No sé de que mierda hablas- escupió el rubio

-Ambos sabemos que sí

-Mañana esos leones recibirán su merecido, con o sin tu ayuda. No sé que estupideces andan rondando por tu cabeza, pero mi único motivo para responder a los ataques de Rose es que estoy cansado de los aires de superioridad que se lanzan esos gryffindors, ¿O acaso se te olvida que desde que llegamos nos han discriminado y juzgado por el pasado de nuestra familia?

El moreno simplemente puso los ojos en blanco

-Como quieras, sigamos con este estúpido juego

OoOoOo

Aquella mañana el gran comedor se encontraba especialmente silencioso, las serpientes estaban sentadas en su mesa devorando tranquilamente su desayuno. Rose realizó una profunda inhalación, preparándose para encarar su papel, no había dormido nada la otra noche, sin embargo ella conocía un hechizo que hacía maravillas, así que como siempre entró radiante del brazo de su perfecto novio Peter, sonriendo a todos, saludando a quienes encontraba a su paso; a lo lejos un rubio platinado tensaba la quijada al mirarla, pero hoy le tocaría a su casa sonreír, hoy la reina pagaría.

-Hola Lily- dijo la pelirroja sentándose en su lugar habitual

La pequeña de los Potter se limitó a sonreírle y a levantarse de la mesa, no soportaba estar cerca del "perfecto bobotrónico", como solía llamar a Peter.

Rose se sirvió, como siempre, un plato con hojuelas de avena y un vaso de jugo de naranja, aunque apenas si comió un poco, esa semana se sentía gorda, y como reina de los leones no podía permitirse tal desliz. Algunos pensarían que era suertuda al ostentar tal posición y poder, que la popularidad la hacía feliz, pero solo ella conocía el verdadero precio de ser una reina. En sus ojos se reflejó un instante lo que en realidad sentía, lo que en realidad era, algunos decían que era fría como el hielo, y ella reía ante tales comentarios, la gente habla mucho y por lo general no tienen ni idea de lo que dicen… Cuando sintió que la melancolía subía por su pecho y amenazaba con llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, cerró los ojos, llamando a la _otra Rose_, la mujer que todos creían conocer. Nunca nadie fue capaz de mirar hacia el fondo, de escudriñar en los rincones de su personalidad, _solo él_, pero todo se había perdido, y ella había sido la culpable.

Se levantó súbitamente, y con ella Peter, quien aunque no había terminado su desayuno se dispuso a seguirla. A la salida del gran comedor este la tomó por la espalda y en una ágil maniobra la inclinó y le dio un dramático beso por el que muchas niñas suspiraron-_Showtime- dijo en sus adentros_. La pelirroja se dirigió a su primera clase: pociones, la cual compartía con Slytherin, el pensamiento de competir con las serpientes para demostrar que los leones eran la mejor casa la hizo sentir reconfortada –_Amo mi vida-_ se dijo a sí misma y entró al salón con la barbilla elevada.

El vejestorio de Slughorn le sonrió con hipocresía, eso solo hizo que la chica le sonriera con mayor altivez, después de todo para nadie era un secreto la antipatía existente entre Rose Weasley y él, sin embargo, para el pesar del profesor en todos esos años jamás había podido emitirle un castigo o bajarle puntos, pues aunque la chica fuera una pesada, no podía negar que desgraciadamente era buena en pociones, y encima de todo tenía muy buenos contactos en el mundo mágico al ser hija de héroes… así que le tocaba soportarla, fingir que como todos la adoraba, y encima de todo había tenido que hacerla parte de su preciado Club de Eminencias.

-Buenos días chicos, por favor pongan sobre mi escritorio la redacción sobre los usos de la sangre de dragón- dijo señalando un viejo escritorio situado al borde del salón. Rose estaba depositando el suyo junto a los demás, cuando sintió como un cálido aliento rozaba su oreja:

-Hoy le toca a la reina caer- susurró Scorpius en su oído

Rose volteó y lo miró unos instantes, pero no dijo nada, ese día no se sentía con fuerzas de confrontarlo. Scorpius pudo ver que el manto de frialdad en sus ojos se había corrido un poco, y eso lo hizo sentir extraño, pues por unos instantes no vio a la reina, vio a su Rose. Contrariado ante ese pensamiento se dirigió a su pupitre sin añadir nada más, ella nunca fue_ suya_. No podía permitirse ser débil, de seguro aquella faceta de blanco corderito era solo una artimaña para embaucarlo, y él no volvería a caer en sus redes.

-Diríjanse a sus puestos y abran el libro en la página 416, hoy prepararemos la poción _felix felicis_. ¿Alguien puede decirme en que consiste?

-Es suerte líquida vieja morsa, cualquier idiota lo sabe- dijo Rose ante el asombro de todos y el de la propia pelirroja, quien se llevó las manos inmediatamente a la boca

-¿Qué dijo Weasley?- dijo Slughorn remarcando cada una de las palabras, sin embargo no había rabia en sus ojos, si no que una inmensa satisfacción los inundaban.

-Que me parece que es usted un viejo idiota, y que por lo tanto hace preguntas estúpidas- nuevamente las palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella pudiera evitarlo

-Me parece que serán 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y una semana de castigo, búsqueme mañana para asignarle su tarea

-¡Es usted…!- pero la perorata involuntaria de la chica fue interrumpida por la mano de Maggie Adams, su compañera de pociones, quien tapando su boca dijo:

-Disculpe profesor, pero Weasley no se siente bien, permítame llevarla a la enfermería

Rose estuvo a punto de replicar eso cuando recibió un codazo en las costillas que la hizo cerrar la boca

-Tiene fiebre, ¡mucha fiebre!- y dicho esto arrastró a la pelirroja a la salida

OoOoO

Rose faltó al resto de las clases, no quería que la expulsaran del colegio por andar de boca suelta. Maggie la acompañó a la enfermería y le explicó a Madame Pomfrey , que al parecer Rose había amanecido con una faceta de sinceridad extrema, la bruja la miró extrañada y le sacó un poco de sangre para hacer unas pruebas, ella había hablado de _intoxicación demencial_ por ingestión de una poción a base de **Alihotsy**, y que el efecto de sinceridad absoluta pasaría en unas horas, sin embargo los efectos secundarios eran impredecibles: podían ir desde impulsividad, depresión e incluso podían reincidir algunos episodios sinceros de menor intensidad. Le dijo que no podía elaborar un antídoto porque desconocía los otros ingredientes de la poción, pero Rose si sabía quien podía decírselo.

Aquella noche se dirigía al gran comedor, se sentía impetuosa, estaba enojada, necesitaba descargar la furia que se apoderaba de ella, en la tarde había ido a la dirección con el informe de la señora Pomfrey a pedir que le fuera suspendido el castigo impuesto por el profesor de pociones, pero el viejo no había querido quitárselo, tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, sabía que aquello era culpa del imbécil de Scorpius. Lo consiguió en uno de los pasillos, caminando con sus amigotes:

-¡MALFOY!- gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron- ¿QUÉ MIERDA ME HICISTE?

-Sé que te resulto irresistible, pero eso es algo normal, tranquila te acostumbrarás

- ¡No seas estúpido! Sabes de qué te hablo- dijo remarcando las palabras y mirándolo con furia- esta vez fuiste muy lejos

Scorpius la tomó por el brazo, y la arrastró con él en dirección a los jardines

-Los veo en el gran comedor- le dijo a sus amigos

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Rose soltándose de su agarre

-No quiero que me vean contigo Weasley- siseo el rubio- pero creo que debemos hablar

Ambos caminaron voluntariamente en dirección a los jardines

-¿Y bien?- Rose cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho

-Creo que debemos frenar esto, lo he estado pensando, y hemos llevado las cosas demasiado lejos

Rose lo miró con fingida indiferencia

-¿Qué me diste?- dijo la chica contrariada

-No sé de que hablas

Se enfrentaron a un duelo de miradas, en el que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dejarse doblegar, pero al final el rubio cedió, durante toda la tarde estuvo analizando lo que le había dicho Stephano la otra noche, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, debía dejar el pasado a un lado. Suspiró sonoramente antes de añadir

-Nada que tenga un antídoto efectivo

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, golpeó su pecho con furia y gritó, repetidas veces. Scorpius se mostró en primera instancia confundido, pero luego recordó los efectos secundarios de la poción, entre sollozos Rose le pidió:

-No dejes que nadie me vea así Scorpius- dijo posando sus ojos en él

Scorpius sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba al escucharla, lo había llamado por su nombre, luego de todos esos años, ahí estaba ella, vulnerable nuevamente, como aquel día en las gradas. Sin pensarlo tomó su cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos y la dirigió hacia uno de los invernaderos, allí nadie se acercaría a esas horas.

-Come esto- dijo extendiéndole lo que parecían ser unos caramelos

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la pelirroja entrecortadamente

-¿Confías en mí?- el chico la miró con intensidad y algo de ansiedad

Rose no dijo nada y tomó uno de los caramelos, el sabor amargo que sentía en su boca, y que la había acompañado toda la tarde se redujo hasta ser casi imperceptible y la sensación de tristeza desapareció poco a poco. Ella cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse sentía el pulso acelerado, el sostenía una de sus manos, y la acariciaba suavemente con su pulgar. Dirigió una mirada fugaz a él quien parecía distraído, mirando un punto indefinido. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que él interrumpió el silencio que los envolvía a ambos, pero este era diferente, no se trataba de un silencio vacío, incómodo, si no que aquel silencio era envolvente, su aura era de paz.

-¿Estás bien?- Scorpius la tomó por la barbilla y se hundió en sus ojos, esos que siempre lo habían llamado a explorarlos

Rose se ruborizó notablemente, y fue entonces cuando el chico notó lo cerca que estaba de ella, su mirada se dirigió a sus labios que estaban entreabiertos, sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban, pero entre ellos existía una barrera de piedra que los alejaba, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper sus defensas. En un gesto de debilidad Rose llevó su mano a la mejilla del chico y la acarició, pero luego desvió la mirada y se alejó de él. Se aclaró la garganta y añadió:

-Gracias por todo, creo que se hace tarde

-Rose, esto debe parar- dijo el rubio

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo la muchacha confundida

-A esta estúpida rivalidad entre los dos, entre las casas, nos hemos comportado como unos idiotas

De nuevo el silencio se instauró entre ambos, ella no quería romperlo, porque al hacerlo se rompería la tregua, al dar su respuesta nuevamente lo marcaría como su enemigo. Y por unos instantes quiso olvidarse de todo, de los paradigmas, de lo que se suponía que debía ser. Sin meditarlo, su mano buscó la del rubio y le dio un apretón, el chico la levantó y depositó un casto beso en sus nudillos. Rose cerró los ojos un instante, y luego lo encaró:

-¿Qué crees que haces?- la voz le salió estrangulada, y se arrepintió de haber hablado, pues la frase que debió salir con firmeza se convirtió en un indicador de su debilidad

-Ya no quiero ser tu enemigo, nunca quise serlo

-Scorpius, esto no está bien- dijo mirándolo con dolor- yo nunca podré ser tu amiga

Scorpius cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió en ellos brillaba la fuerza de la determinación:

-Entonces será como su alteza lo ordene- dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia, se dirigió a la salida del invernadero, pero antes de irse añadió sin voltear:

-Puede que tu elijas no ser amiga, pero yo abandono mi papel de enemigo, estoy fuera de este estúpido juego, a partir de ahora no eres nada para mí

_Holaaaaaaa!.. Tal parece que el orgullo de Rose es el más fuerte xDD ya veremos como siguen las cosas en el próximo capítulo, quiero agradecer a** Yamiko . Kuchiki. 1 **y a** Baby I'm a Natural Disaster** por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Besos!_


	3. Acciones irreversibles

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (aunque si pudiera reclamaría la posesión de Scorpius jajajajaja), son producto de la prodigiosa mente de JK. Rowling.**_

_**Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten. Un abrazo a todas aquellas que siguen este fic **_**Baby I'm a Natural Disaster**** ,**__**samfj**** y Yamiko . Kuchiki 1. Gracias por sus comentarios que me alientan a darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación**

**Acciones Irreversibles**

_-Puede que tu elijas no ser amiga, pero yo abandono mi papel de enemigo, estoy fuera de este estúpido juego, a partir de ahora no eres nada para mí_

Rose lo vio desaparecer por la puerta del invernadero, y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, y un profundo pesar se instaló en su pecho, había dejado ir la oportunidad de cambiar el curso de las cosas, esta se le había colado por entre los dedos, y ella no pudo hacer nada para retenerla. Dios fue testigo de la profunda lucha que libró la pelirroja en su interior, de como quiso aferrarse a ese momento de paz junto a él, quiso olvidarse de todo, quiso desconectar su cerebro, para no pensar en las consecuencias… pero fracasó. Al final de todo, la imagen de cientos de Gryffindorianos apareció en su mente, ella no podía mezclarse con serpientes era antinatural, su familia no se lo perdonaría jamás. Lloró amargamente, porque estaba segura de que Scorpius se había ido de su vida para siempre, ella sabía que el rubio no volvería a ceder, después de todo esta no era la primera vez que ella rechazaba su oferta de amistad. Cerró los ojos y su mente voló al pasado, a la última vez que fueron amigos, a su despedida, cuando le entregó su alma al creer que nunca volvería a verlo.

_Siete años atrás_

_-¿Qué haces?- soltó con una voz demasiado chillona para su gusto_

_-Rose yo…- comenzó el, pero la chica lo interrumpió_

_-No digas nada, sólo sé mi amigo por una vez más- le dijo con una sonrisa triste, perdiéndose en esos ojos grises que la llenaban de un extraño anhelo_

_Rose se enderezó y dejó que el rubio la columpiara como había hecho tantas veces, cuando agarró suficiente impulso saltó del columpio y cayó de pie, de forma limpia, se volteó a mirar a su amigo quien estaba perplejo:_

_-Es por tantas horas en Gimnasia- dijo sonriendo amablemente- Te dije que te inscribieras- añadió apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos_

_El rubio rodó los ojos, sin embargo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada_

_-¿Has perdido el juicio?- dijo molesta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-¿De qué te ríes?_

_-Odio la gimnasia Rose, sobretodo después de lo que pasó entre nosotros- dijo poniéndose serio de repente- aunque daría lo que fuera por poder regresar en el tiempo y decidir tomar esa clase contigo_

_Rose no lo pudo contener, simplemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y de forma imprevista lo envolvió entre sus brazos, y colocó la cara contra su pecho, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, se sintió vulnerable, pero poco le importó, después de todo estaba con él, y allí, entre sus brazos se sentía segura. Scorpius la abrazó con fuerza, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, después de todo aquello era una despedida, ya sus padres le habían anunciado que ya había pasado el peligro y que pronto regresarían a casa, al lugar al que pertenecían… pero él ya no se sentía parte de aquel mundo, su todo se reducía a esa pelirroja. Rose se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos:_

_-Sí, definitivamente eres un idiota por no inscribirte en gimnasia- dijo entre hipidos- un completo imbécil- y de nuevo rompió a llorar, la intensidad del llanto aumentó hasta convertirse en una pataleta y empezó a golpear su pecho con furia_

_-¡Basta Rose!- dijo tomándola por las muñecas_

_-No lo puedo contener Scorpius…duele- La pelirroja detuvo sus golpes, sin embargo las lágrimas seguían brotando de su rostro- Hoy te volveré a perder_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-¿sería posible que ella supiera que se iba?_

_-Me mudo, mis padres volvieron, regresaré a… a Melbourne_

_El rubio se mantuvo serio, aquello lo había sorprendido, porque de una u otra manera estaban destinados a estar lejos_

_-Es irónico- dijo emitiendo una sonrisa de medio lado- después de meses peleados, hacemos las paces y…nuevamente nos debemos decir adiós_

_-Quizás podría venir de vez en cuando y…_

_-Rose, yo también regreso a Escocia- dijo mirándola con dolor, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios haciéndola callar- ¿Entiendes lo irónico de la situación?_

_Rose lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, y sin meditarlo arrojó sus brazos detrás de su cuello y unió sus labios a los de él, fundiendo lazos de alianza, porque aunque el destino hiciera que sus vidas siguieran rumbos opuestos, lo natural era aquello, después de todo sus almas eran demasiado parecidas. Lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, lo beso con amor, dolor, rabia y resignación, un gesto de despedida, un adiós…_

_OoOoOo_

Scorpius llegó a la sala común de Slytherin de un humor de perros, gritó a tres niños del primer curso, le dio una patada a una de las butacas, y luego amenazó con lanzar un_ cruciatus_ a todo aquel que permaneciese al alcance de su vista.

-¿Quién demonios te crees?- le escupió con rabia Augustus Flint- A mi no me manda nadie

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente lo apuntó con su varita, aquella noche andaba buscando como descargar su rabia, y ya que aquel chico se la ponía en bandeja de plata…

_-¡Septumsempra! _– el rayo salió disparado justo al pecho del chico, pero este se vio desviado por un escudo invisible

Transcurrieron varios segundos en los que ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna, se miraban con furia contenida. Scorpius estaba enojado, aquel imbécil debía dominar los hechizos no verbales. Flint introdujo la mano en el interior de su túnica, y extrajo su varita y lo apuntó:

-Ahora estamos iguales- dijo mostrando los dientes en una mueca- para que no se diga que en Slytherin solo hay cobardes de la calaña de tu padre

-_¡Crucio!_

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

Scorpius tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que el hechizo de desarme de Augustus no le diera, había logrado escabullirse a duras penas.

-¡_Envertestatil__!_

_-¡Expulso!_

Ambos chicos seguían lanzándose hechizos, y la sala era la que estaba pagando los platos rotos, aquello era un verdadero desastre

-Y dime- dijo Flint arrastrando las palabras- ¿tu mal humor se debe a que la perra de Weasley no dejó que le pusieras la mano encima esta vez?

-¿De qué mierda hablas?- dijo el rubio con desprecio

-Te vi llevarla en brazos a los invernaderos- Flint emitió una sonrisa triunfal ante la cara de desconcierto de Scorpius- Durante todos estos años te respeté, porque pensé que eras una verdadera serpiente, seguí tus órdenes creyendo que en realidad buscabas destruir el pedestal en el que están montados esos estúpidos Gryffindors hijos de héroes, pero en realidad todo se reduce a riñas entre tu y la reina de las perras

-_¡Obliviate!_

_-¡Expulso!_

Esta vez el hechizo dio de lleno en la cara de Scorpius, el cual salió despedido hacia atrás, Augustus se acercó el, quien intentaba alcanzar su varita, y le piso fuertemente la mano, y se agachó a su lado

-Escúchame bien- dijo pausadamente- voy a hacer que tu Rose pague cada una de las humillaciones que les ha hecho a los miembros de esta casa, y créeme que le voy a hacer daño de verdad, y lo haré en tus narices sin que puedas hacer nada. Te enseñaré a ser una verdadera serpiente.

Dicho esto se levantó, y antes de alejarse le propinó una patada en las costillas a Scorpius. Antes de abandonar la sala realizó un movimiento con la mano, reparando todos los daños

OoOoO

Rose regresó a su sala común a eso de las 2 am, hasta entonces se había quedado en el invernadero, llorando y recordando. Sumida en su dolor, cuando un dolor de cabeza amenazó con partírsela en dos, decidió que quizás fuera hora de regresar.

-¿Dónde estabas?- la interpeló Lily cuando la vio traspasar el retrato de la señora gorda

-¿Acaso eres mi madre? – dijo la pelirroja con desdén

-¡No, pero me preocupo por ti! Ahora mismo Albus ha salido a…- Lily se cayó cuando vio el estado de Rose, cuya apariencia era lamentable, tenía los ojos rojos y los párpados muy hinchados

-¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo consternada- ¿Acaso ese imbécil de Malfoy te hizo algo?

-¿Malfoy? ¿De qué hablas?

-Escuché a Flint decir que te había visto con Malfoy… o algo así

Rose emitió un sonoro suspiro, y se puso las manos en la cara

-Malfoy no me ha hecho nada

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás así?

-No me preguntes algo que no puedo responderte- dicho esto rompió a llorar nuevamente, su prima la abrazó afectuosamente

Lily no dijo nada, sin embargo la perspicacia brillaba en sus ojos cuando susurró para sí misma_- creo que ya me hago una idea_

OoOoOo

-Albus deja ya de molestar- dijo Lily con hastío

-Sólo quiero saber que pasó anoche- dijo el pelinegro en dirección a Rose- Te busqué por todo el castillo, hasta estuve tentado a pedirle el mapa a James, pero no quise armar más revuelo

-No pasó nada, ya te lo dije

-Rose, dime, por favor estoy preocupado por ti- el muchacho enfocó sus grandes ojos verdes en ella, y Rose sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, y estuvo segura de que habría arrancado a llorar nuevamente de no ser por la poción para calmar los nervios que se había tomado en la mañana

-No es nada Albus, ayer simplemente me puse a merodear por el castillo y se me pasó el tiempo

-Ay Rose eso no te lo crees ni tu misma- dicho esto aceleró el paso en dirección al gran comedor.

A las puertas del gran comedor se encontraba el perfecto bobotrónico, con una sonrisa estampada en la cara esperando a su popular novia. Cuando las vio llegar se acercó a ellas, Lily rodó los ojos y antes de que Peter o Rose pudieran hablar, esta dijo:

-¡Largo! Hoy Rose desayunará conmigo, tenemos cosas de que hablar

-Ella es mi novia, así que entrará conmigo, como siempre

-Creo que no entendiste, hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar tu estupidez, así que enserio ¡lárgate de aquí!

-Creo que Rose ya está lo suficiente grandecita como para elegir, y como yo soy su novio y nos amamos con toda el alma haremos lo que siempre hacemos ¿Verdad Rose?

Pero no consiguió respuesta, ya que en esos momentos Scorpius pasó por su lado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, un insulto o empujarla con el hombro. La pelirroja siguió su recorrido con la mirada, hasta que este se perdió en el interior del gran comedor. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Lily

-¡Rose!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Le decía a tu prima que hoy desayunaremos juntos como siempre ¿No es así?

-Me parece que he perdido el apetito, nos vemos después- dicho esto aceleró el paso en dirección a los baños de Myrtle la llorona. Una vez entró cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera molestarla, y se encerró en un cubículo a llorar amargamente, se sentía ahogada, no era capaz de dar la talla, grandes expectativas reposaban sobre sus hombros, y ella se sentía incapaz de cubrirlas, era insuficiente y por ello estaba destinada a defraudar a todos. A su madre que esperaba que ella fuera una alumna brillante, a su padre quien esperaba que aplastara a las serpientes, que los superara en todo, a todos los Gryffindors quienes veían en ella un modelo a seguir, una especie de líder que marcaba las pautas en su lucha contra las serpientes rastreras… y a Scorpius, quien… -se detuvo un segundo a pensar- ¿Qué quería Scorpius de ella exactamente?

Una arcada recorrió todo su cuerpo, se sentía sucia, insuficiente, de manera intempestiva se vio obligada a arrodillarse en el suelo para vomitar en el interior del retrete, cuando las arcadas finalizaron, se dirigió temblorosa al lavamanos a lavar su cara, y a enjuagar su boca, en un intento de tranquilizarse. Estos episodios habían iniciado años atrás, al principio sucedían de forma casual, pero últimamente parecía incapaz de retener en su cuerpo lo que ingería.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y abrió mucho los ojos, apenas faltaban cinco minutos para la clase de pociones, tenía que apurarse si no quería que el viejo tuviera una nueva excusa para bajarle puntos. Y era suficiente con los 100 que había perdido ayer, y el castigo que tenía que cumplir.

Antes de salir aplicó un hechizo en su rostro para reducir el enrojecimiento y la hinchazón en los párpados, rápidamente aplicó rubor y se maquilló los ojos.

_-¡Lista! Showtime-_ se dijo a sí misma antes de salir corriendo en dirección al aula de pociones

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!... Un beso**


	4. Sin mirar atrás

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa imaginación de J.K. Rowling**

**Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero muchas surgieron de forma inesperada. Espero que les guste este capítulo, un beso!**

**Gracias a **Baby I'm a Natural Disaster y a Yamiko . Kuchiki 1 por sus reviews, me gusta saber lo que piensan de esta historia, y me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**Sin mirar atrás**

Entró al aula de pociones con la frente en alto, intentando demostrar una seguridad que no sentía, había llegado tarde por más que había corrido, no había logrado llegar a tiempo.

-¡Señorita Weasley!- dijo Slughorn fingiendo consternación- debo decir que me está preocupando su actitud, si sigue así deberé comunicárselo a sus padres

-Lo siento señor, se me ha presentado un percance. No volverá a pasar

-Bueno, en vista de que ya está castigada, y de que ayer ya resté suficientes puntos a Gryffindor, lo de hoy lo dejaré pasar

Rose lo miró sorprendida, pero supo que aquella amabilidad era extraña…algo tramaba

-…pero ya que su a la señorita Adams ha tenido que ubicarse con Nott, y que a el señor Malfoy también se le han pegado las sábanas, hoy trabajará con él

-Como usted diga, señor- dijo entre dientes

Se dirigió al fondo de la clase, y ocupó un lugar al lado del rubio, quien ni se inmutó ante presencia, no le lanzó ninguna mirada de odio, ni le dirigió alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, era como si ella no existiera, y eso le dolió.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, abran sus libros en la página 714, hoy realizaremos poción vigorizante. Tengan cuidado al agitar la infusión, si lo hacen con fuerza esta puede explotar. ¡Empiecen que la preparación lleva tiempo! Quienes logren terminarla ganarán 30 puntos para sus casas

El rubio se levantó y se dirigió al armario de los ingredientes, luego regresó a la mesa, y le dijo:

-Yo me encargaré de acondicionar los materiales, tu de mezclarlos en el caldero

-Bien- dijo la pelirroja con timidez y perplejidad, Scorpius ni siquiera la miraba, y cuando le habló lo hizo con un tono frío, tan impersonal, que logró que se le erizaran los vellos de los brazos. Ni siquiera cuando eran enemigos jurados él le había provocado aquel sentimiento de desazón en el pecho. Aquella clase iba a ser un suplicio, así que fingió que leía el libro, la elaboración de aquella poción la conocía de memoria, pues los últimos días había tenido que prepararla cientos de veces para contrarrestar los efectos del insomnio, aun así se refugió en las páginas de aquel libro, se sentía incómoda, no sabía como comportarse.

Cuando Scorpius le acercó el mortero que contenía los escarabajos azulados, ella encendió el fuego en el caldero añadió un poco más del litro de agua, pues la experiencia le había enseñado que si agregaba la cantidad justa la poción quedaba excesivamente viscosa. De forma distraída los aplastó un poco más, mientras esperaba que el agua alcanzara el punto de ebullición.

-¿Estás inconforme con mi trabajo Weasley?- dijo el rubio usando el mismo tono impersonal

-¿Por qué dices eso?- repuso mirándolo confundida

-¿acaso no aplasté bien los escarabajos?

-Es que si se pulverizan la poción agarra consistencia más rápidamente

-En el libro dice que se deben aplastar solo un poco- dijo con rabia contenida

-Créeme Malfoy, no voy a hacer nada para dañar esa poción, yo soy la más interesada en ganar esos puntos para mi casa- dijo la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia- confía en mi

El rubio estuvo a punto de preguntar que como sabía ella todo aquello, pero entonces reparó en su mirada cansada, y en la tenue sombra azulada debajo de sus ojos, que de seguro ella había querido disimular, pero que ante los ojos escrutadores del rubio no pasaba desapercibida. Retiró la mirada de su rostro, y reparó en sus manos las cuales asían con fuerza el mortero mientras aplastaba los escarabajos, y notó un débil temblor las invadía y su excesiva palidez. Se obligó a desviar su atención de ella, y a seguir en sus labores, después de todo ella ya no significaba nada para él.

OoOoO

-¡Lily basta!- dijo Albus en todo enojado -¡Merlín! Si que eres una fastidiosa

- Para eso estamos las hermanas menores, así que cuéntame de una buena vez

-No hay nada que contar- dijo Albus irritado

-Pues a mi me dijeron que habías invitado a "ya sabes quien" este sábado a Hogsmeade

-¡Dios santo! Deberías montar una revista de farándula

Lily dio brinquitos de emoción, y abrazó a su hermano

-¡Te gusta!

-Simplemente le debo un helado por ayudarme en runas- dijo el chico consternado-¿Por qué las mujeres son así y andan viendo corazones por donde no hay?

-Pues aquí si hay corazones- dijo la pelirroja dándole un codazo a su hermano

-¿Qué corazones?- dijo Rose que los había alcanzado en las puertas del gran comedor

-Albus invitó a tu amiga Maggie a una cita el sábado en Hogsmeade- luego añadió Lily con malicia- dicen que la llevará al salón de madame Tudipié

Rose abrió la boca, y empezó a reírse, el chico puso cara de horror

-Jamás pisaría ese asqueroso lugar- dijo molesto- Lily deja de inventar cosas

-¿Pero la invitaste?- dijo Rose

-A Hogsmeade si, lo del salón, los bombones y todo lo demás lo está inventando esta mocosa- dijo Albus rodando los ojos- simplemente le debo un helado por su ayuda en runas

-¿Pero te gusta Maggie?- preguntó Rose

-¡No puedo con ustedes!- dicho esto se apresuró a entrar al gran comedor, sentándose con John Richards y Lony McAdams, en la mesa de Ravenclaw

Ambas pelirrojas se miraron y no pudieron contener un ataque de risa.

-Si le gusta- dijeron al unísono, lo cual provocó una nueva lluvia de carcajadas, la gente las miraba con desconcierto, mientras que a lo lejos Albus las miraba con odio

-Rose, luces cansada- comentó Arianna Patil, en lo que las primas ocuparon sus respectivos puestos

-Son ideas tuyas- contestó la pelirroja cortante, después de todo era de conocimiento público que aquella chica era la peor de las chismosas del colegio

-Bueno, yo diría que tienes que aprender a mentir mejor querida- dijo la morena ponzoñosamente- quizás deberías retocar tu maquillaje para ocultar esas horrendas ojeras

-Y tú deberías ganarte unas ojeras de vez en cuando, tal vez de ese modo no tendrías tantos problemas para aprobar el curso- dijo sonriéndole falsamente- ¿Sabes? Incluso he oído rumores por ahí de que para aprobar las materias optas por recurrir a otros recursos nada honrosos- dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra "recursos"

-¿Te crees perfecta? ¿No Weasley?- dijo en un susurro mirándola con odio- pero yo sé que no lo eres, y algún día vas a dar un traspié y yo estaré ahí para hacerte la zancadilla y derrumbarte por completo

-Suerte con ello- dicho esto se levantó de la mesa…apenas había probado bocado

OoOoO

-¡Nott! ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Por supuesto Augustus- dijo Stephano componiendo su perfecta sonrisa

-Sé que eres el mejor amigo de Scorpius, pero creo que coincidirás conmigo en el hecho de que él nos ha llevado por un camino sin sentido todos estos años, toda esta lucha contra los Gryffindors más que una lucha contra aquellos que nos discriminan, es una lucha personal entre Malfoy y Weasley

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el castaño con fingido desconcierto

-Creo que necesitamos un nuevo líder, alguien con perspectiva, que busque elevar la casa de las serpientes al lugar que le corresponde en la cima. Scorpius simplemente anda detrás de una falda.

-Tienes razón- dijo Stephano pensativo, tenía que hablar con Scorpius de esto, pero a la vez era importante que supiera que se traían entre manos- ¿Cuándo será la votación?

-Esta noche, a las 8 pm en la sala común, todo el mundo ha sido convocado

-Allí estaré, nos vemos- dicho esto le dio la espalda

Se encaminó hacia las mazmorras, buscando a Scorpius por el camino, tenía que hablar con él, no le daba buena espina esa reunión en la noche, algo tramaba Augustus. Distraído en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta y chocó su hombro con alguien quien también caminaba de forma distraída

-¡Ey!- dijo una chica de pelo rojo y ojos color miel, sobando su hombro- duele

-Disculpa, no te vi- dijo Stephano apenado

- No pasa nada- respondió la chica pasivamente, y esto sorprendió al castaño, pues los miembros de la casa de los leones no eran reconocidos por su amabilidad con las serpientes, de hecho recordaba que una vez había pisado sin querer a Peggy Abott, y el asunto había terminado en un duelo

-Puedes cerrar la boca Nott, no todos los de mi casa nos dejamos llevar por rivalidades imbéciles

-Cierto, lo siento, es solo que me has desconcertado un poco

-Tranquilo- dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole, y luego se le iluminó el rostro ante una idea- ¿Te importaría acompañarme a la biblioteca dijo señalando una puerta a su derecha? Tengo unas cosas que preguntarte, y no creo que sea conveniente hablarlas en el pasillo

-Claro, vamos- dijo con desconcierto abriendo la puerta y dándole paso

OoOoO

Rose caminaba distraídamente por el pasillo, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por las paredes de piedra. Lanzó un suspiro, tenía que relajarse, se sentía pesada, triste, melancólica, necesitaba drenar, no podía seguir con esa actitud, no podía dejarse afectar por Scorpius, después de todo él no había sido más que su enemigo, no debía importarle…y sin embargo allí estaba esa sensación de pesadez en el pecho.

Se dirigió a una de las torres del ala oeste del castillo, donde muy pocas veces transitaba gente, ella había reclamado ese lugar como suyo, y allí se sentaba cuando necesitaba darse un respiro. Allí en lo alto de esa torre se sentía libre, respiraba en paz, sentía el viento azotarle la cara, y producirle un leve cosquilleo, y además tenía una vista espectacular de los terrenos. Sacó un portafolio con hojas, donde ella plasmaba lo que sentía, a veces dibujando, otras escribiendo, cuando sentía asfixia por las situaciones a las que debía enfrentarse, entonces recurría a su portafolio, y con él compartía la carga de sus problemas.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, amaba el tinte del sol a esa hora, alguna vez había comentado con Albus que aquella era su hora favorita, porque el sol teñía de dorado, y este la había mirado como loca; y quizás si lo estaba, sin embargo el observar los jardines bajo ese matiz la hacía tremendamente feliz, le permitía respirar en paz.

Sacó un lápiz color magenta, sin embargo su mano no realizó ningún trazo, así que se dispuso a observar sus trabajos anteriores, habían notas y dibujos desde cuando estaba en el primer curso, sonrío ante las tonterías que leyó, pero esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de desconcierto cuando se encontró con un dibujo de Scorpius, no recordaba ni cuando lo había hecho, estuvo tentada a hacerlo añicos, sin embargo no tuvo el coraje de hacerlo, algo se lo impidió.

Confusión, esa era la palabra que mejor la definía, y esta se presentaba cuando el "querer" reclamaba su posición ante el "deber", y ella tenía muchos años guiándose por la luz del deber ser, siendo lo que otros esperaban, y había perdido su esencia, ya no sabía lo que era, ni lo que quería. Hasta hace una semana su mundo estaba en perfecto orden, no entendía que había cambiado, pero ahora todo estaba patas arriba, y eso la desesperaba.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Tanto tiempo buscándote, y hoy que estaba decidido a ignorarte te encuentro aquí

-Lárgate de aquí Flint- dijo Rose con malhumor, no tenía cabeza para estupideces

-Como usted diga su majestad enseguida me marcho- dijo haciendo una venia exagerada y componiendo una mueca- pero tú vienes conmigo

A Rose no le dio tiempo de gritar, pues ya Flint la había petrificado…

-Ahora tú me acompañarás, creo que será una buena lección para Scorpius verte retorcer de dolor

Con un movimiento de su varita, y sin siquiera pronunciar palabra transformó a la pelirroja en un sapo y la metió en el interior de su bolsa. En el suelo quedaron dispersos los colores y el portafolio de Rose

OoOoO

-Tal vez te extrañe que estemos aquí en la biblioteca, y de seguro te estás preguntando de que quiero hablarte…

-Estoy absolutamente intrigado- dijo Stephano mostrando su perfecta dentadura

-Bien, si…yo, bueno, tengo algo que preguntarte… y quizás te parezca extraño

-Pregunta con confianza- dijo el moreno divertido- no sabía que fueras tan tímida

-¡No lo soy!- dijo Lily indignada- es solo que lo que tengo que preguntarte no me pertenece, así que tienes que prometerme que si no sabes nada guardarás el secreto… o le diré a Albus que te golpee y luego te lanzaré un mucomurciélago

-Tranquila- dijo el moreno alzando las manos en señal de rendición- retiro lo dicho, no eres nada tímida

-Bien, no quería que quedarás con una imagen equivocada de mí- dijo sonriendo- Bueno seré directa… ¿Tu sabes que ocurre entre Rose y Malfoy?

Stephano se tensó de forma evidente, y esquivó la mirada escrutadora de la pequeña Potter

-Buenoo no sabría explicarte… el odio entre los Weasley y los Malfoy es algo natural- dijo rascándose la nuca

-Mientes- dijo la muchacha sonriendo- sabes a lo que me refiero

-No, la verdad no sé de qué demonios hablas- dijo levantándose de la mesa, y se hubiera retirado de la sala pero Lily lo tomó por la muñeca

-Mira, sé que lo que te pregunto es delicado, y que responderme sería traicionar la confianza de tu amigo… pero es que desde que estuvieron juntos en los invernaderos Rose es otra, sé que lo está pasando mal, y sólo quiero ayudarla

Stephano la miró indeciso, y se sentó, Scorpius también estaba extraño desde aquel día, pero no había querido hablarlo, cuando le preguntó sobre lo ocurrido simplemente dijo: _ella ya no existe para mí._

-No sé a ciencia cierta que es lo que pasó entre ellos- dijo Stephano- Scorpius nunca me quiso hablar de eso

-Yo creo que se gustan- dijo Lily en un susurro de forma directa, sabía que Stephano no soltaría prenda sin que ella le diera algo- los he visto mirarse, al principio me creí que todo ese cuento de la rivalidad, pero luego entendí que había algo más

-Yo me di cuenta hace años- dijo el moreno con suficiencia- ¡que lenta eres!

-¿Años? yo pensé que…- Lily se cortó a mitad de la frase porque el moreno la miraba como si fuera tarada

-Desde que conozco a Scorpius ha estado enamorado de ella… así lo niegue

-Vaya… - y a la mente de Lily vino el recuerdo de su conversación con Rose en la sala común, aquella noche que entendió que algo raro pasaba con su prima

Flashback

_-Nosotros no peleamos, sabes que lo de nosotros es más conveniencia que otra cosa- Rose se levantó y se acercó al fuego dándole la espalda a Lily- Me siento vacía ¿sabes? ¿Alguna vez te has cuestionado tus acciones? ¿Te has preguntado si en determinado punto de tu vida hubieras tomado una decisión diferente tal vez las cosas serían mejores?_

_-Me cuestiono todo el tiempo Rose, decidir es duro, sin embargo sólo puedo decirte algo, la vida es lo que es, y no podemos cambiar las circunstancias a las que nos enfrentamos sencillamente porque forman parte de nuestro destino- Lily la miró y le sonrió débilmente- cuéntame que es eso tan terrible que siempre te cuestionas ¿Qué es eso que deseas cambiar?_

_Rose la miró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo negó con la cabeza repetidamente, y dijo en un sollozo:_

_-No puedo- y salió corriendo hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba alejarse de todos_

-¡Ey! ¿Estás ahí?- dijo Stephano agitando su mano en la cara de Lily

-Eh si… disculpa, pero es que me acordé de una conversación que tuve con Rose- dijo la chica pensativa- ¿Sabes que ella se culpa por algo que hizo en su pasado?... y creo que tiene que ver con Malfoy

-Esa es una historia complicada de entender, yo llevo años queriendo comprenderla, pero hay muchos vacíos, creo que lo mejor es que no nos metamos en eso- dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño

-Eso es porque eres _lento_- dijo Lily disfrutando el poder retornarle el golpe a Stephano- sin embargo ahora que tendrás mi ayuda las cosas serán diferentes

OoOoO

-¿Dónde coño has estado?- dijo el rubio contrariado- te he buscado toda la tarde

-En un aula encerrado con una chica- dijo Stephano alzando una ceja- deberías probarlo alguna vez, y tal vez se te quitaría esa cara de amargado

-Yo he estado con muchas chicas- dijo el rubio contrariado

-Si, pero pensando en ella, así que no cuenta

-¿Vas a empezar otra vez?

-¿Vas a negarlo otra vez?

-Déjalo por la paz, vamos a comer- dijo Scorpius de mala gana, no quería empezar una nueva discusión con su amigo

-Lily Potter habló conmigo esta tarde

-No me importan tus devaneos con chiquillas tontas- dijo Scorpius con fingida indiferencia, pero Stephano pudo notar su tensión

-Entonces no te diré lo que me comentó sobre tu Rose

Scorpius se detuvo en seco, y Stephano sonrió con suficiencia. El rubio añadió sin voltearse:

-Como quieras- dijo cortante siguió su camino

Ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas del gran comedor, cenaron tranquilamente, aunque en la mesa de Slytherin la tensión era palpable, después de todo, aquella noche probablemente las cosas cambiarían en esa casa. Un nuevo orden, una nueva persona quien marcaría las pautas… todos sabían quien era Augustus Flint, todos entendían que si lo elegían como líder la rivalidad con las otras casas sería llevada al extremo, él no tendría piedad con nadie, ni respeto hacia nada.

Aquella noche la mente de todos se encontraba en otro ámbito, sopesando las posibilidades, y decidiendo cual era el rumbo que querían seguir de ahora en adelante.


	5. Un giro de 180º

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa imaginación de J.K. Rowling**

**Gracias a ****samfj****, ****Samantha-Hematoma**por sus reviews, me alegran el día xD… me gusta saber lo que piensan de esta historia, y me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**Un giro de 180º**

**-**Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar- dijo Flint dirigiéndose al centro de la estancia-Para nadie es un misterio el motivo que nos reúne aquí. Desde que entré en este colegio seis años atrás me he visto azotado por múltiples injusticias, hemos sido pisoteados y discriminados por el pasado, por las cosas que hicieron nuestros padres, y hasta hora quien nos ha representado en la lucha contra la casa de Gryffindor ha sido Scorpius Malfoy- escupió su nombre en una mueca despectiva y fijó sus ojos en el rubio quien ocupaba uno de los bancos delanteros, los murmullos de los presentes invadieron la sala- y hasta hace una semana, yo le era fiel, me apegaba a sus designios, creía que en verdad el buscaba conducirnos a la cima, pero hace unas noches lo vi en los jardines con la asquerosa Weasley que nos ha hecho la vida de cuadritos a la mayoría de nosotros, en un principio creí que pelaban, y me acerqué dispuesto a ayudar, pero entonces para mi sorpresa él la cargó y la llevó a los invernaderos… así que créanme cuando les digo que todos estos años hemos sido engañados por esos dos. ¿Por qué no nos explicas Scorpius qué demonios pasa entre tú y Rose Weasley?

Al culminar sus palabras, la sala nuevamente se llenó de murmullos, pero esta vez eran acusadores, todos se sentían engañados, disgustados y miraban al rubio acusadoramente, pero Scorpius no les prestaba atención, pues sus ojos fríos se mantenían fijos en Augustus Flint. Sin retirar la mirada de él, se levantó y se dirigió al centro de la sala

-Buenas noches a todos, comprendo su disgusto por las acusaciones de Augustus, y debo decir que ciertamente les he fallado como líder- Scorpius fijó su mirada en el piso y dejó con una nueva ola de murmullos invadiera la sala, luego hizo un gesto indicándoles que hicieran silencio, esto molestó enormemente a Flint, pues aquella era una muestra de que el rubio tenía autoridad sobre ellos- es verdad que estuve con Weasley en los jardines, y desaproveché mi oportunidad de hacerle verdaderamente daño, lo cierto es que nos enfrentamos en un duelo y la aturdí, y mi error estuvo en querer eludir el castigo que recaería sobre mí si algún profesor nos encontraba, por eso la tomé en brazos y la arrojé en los invernaderos… Flint tiene razón, no merezco ser su líder

-Pues a mi no me pareció que ella estuviera aturdida- siseó Augustus- ¿Saben qué pienso?, creo que Malfoy se ha enredado con la Weasley

-Augustus entiendo que te mueras por ocupar mi lugar, pero ¿no te parece que estás yendo demasiado lejos?, puedo asumir las acusaciones que con fundamento has lanzado en mi contra, pero no concibo que andes difamándome

-¡Basta Augustus!- dijo un chico moreno en el fondo de la estancia- creo que Scorpius obró bien, es una actitud digna de las serpientes el actuar con astucia y salvar su pellejo, el arriesgarse a que lo encontraran con ella en los jardines habría sido una tontería

-Si, tiene razón, dejemos las cosas como están- dijo una chica pelirroja

Cuando la gente empezó a dispersarse, y se levantaron de sus asientos con la intención de abandonar la sala, se oyó nuevamente la voz de Flint por encima de todos

-Les probaré que Scorpius nos traicionó- dijo colocando una bolsa en el centro de la sala, con un movimiento de su mano hizo que el contenido de la bolsa incrementara su tamaño

Los miembros de Slytherin miraron con interés la bolsa que yacía en el suelo, cuyo contenido se retorcía con fuerza

-¿Saben quién está aquí?- dijo nuevamente Augustus, y antes de que alguien pudiera responder, con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer el saco, dejando ver a Rose Weasley totalmente amordazada

La sala entera se sumió en un profundo silencio, y posaron sus ojos en el rubio, quien mantenía una expresión serena, pero en sus ojos se delataba el terror que invadía su corazón.

**OoOoO**

-No entiendo por qué Rose se desaparece así- dijo Lily con fastidio- ¿No entiende que nos preocupa?

-Shhh!- dijo Albus- ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

-No seas exagerado- dijo Lily en un murmullo- estamos usando la capa y nadie puede vernos

-Igual pueden oírnos, además agáchate un poco más, creo que tus pies salen de la capa

-Está bien sabelotodo- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Me preocupa Rose, no la he visto en toda la tarde- dijo Albus- además hemos recorrido todo el castillo y nada, si no está en el ala oeste, vamos y buscamos a James para que nos preste el mapa del merodeador

-Pero si le contamos a James, meteremos a Rose en problemas con la tía Hermione- dijo Lily con pesar- sabes que James nunca se calla nada

-Es cierto, pero puede que a Rose le haya pasado algo, es preferible que la castiguen, a que le pase algo malo

-Bueno, vale, si no está aquí dijo señalando las escaleras que conducían a la torre del ala norte, buscamos a James

Juntos subieron la escalera cuidando de no hacer ruido, cuando llegaron a lo alto de la torre, Lily tuvo que reprimir un grito llevándose las manos a la boca, en el suelo se hallaba la mochila de Rose junto a un portafolio, un montón de colores regados y su varita. Lily se escapó del resguardo de la capa y se acercó a recoger las cosas de su prima, cuando terminó se giró hacia Albus con los ojos vidriosos, y añadió:

-Vayamos por James

**OoOoO**

-Bueno, aquí está nuestra oportunidad de vengar las humillaciones que hemos pasado en manos de esta perra- dijo Augustus con desprecio

Scorpius fijó sus ojos en la pelirroja, quien se retorcía intentando liberarse del amarre, ella lo miró con súplica, y sintió como un peso invadía su pecho, ahora entendía que Augustus no estaba jugando, él llevaría las cosas hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero él estaba atado de pies y manos, tenía que distraerlos hasta que se le ocurriera una forma de salir de ese embrollo, no podía enfrentarse a toda su casa, porque de seguro las cosas saldrían mal, sus ojos vagaron por la sala y se posaron en Stephano quien tenía una expresión lívida en el rostro, y entonces lo supo, entendió que no había posibilidad de salir ileso de esta: si se enfrentaban perderían, si no lo hacían Rose saldría herida…necesitaba tiempo, lo único que podía hacer era jugar con ellos, darle largas…

-Así no eres divertida- dijo Flint con maldad, y con un movimiento de la mano le soltó las amarras que sujetaban sus pies y la mordaza que tapaba su boca, y la obligó a ponerse de pie-¿Qué tiene que decir su alteza?

-Qué eres un ser despreciable y vil Flint- escupió Rose con desprecio- y que nunca llegarás a la cima, porque eres un maldito cobarde

-¿Y tu lindo Scorpius si es un valiente héroe con armadura dorada?

Rose miró a Scorpius brevemente y añadió:

-Malfoy está muy lejos de ser un héroe, pero al menos nunca cometió una bajeza como esta, él es mi enemigo, pero siempre nos enfrentamos en igualdad de condiciones, en cambio tú no tienes lo suficiente para enfrentarte a mí limpiamente: me desarmaste, me ataste y ahora me traes aquí para enfrentarme a toda la casa de Slytherin… eres un maldito cobarde, que se esconde tras la falda de…

Rose no pudo completar la frase porque el chico le cruzó la cara en una cachetada, Scorpius dio un paso al frente y apuntó con su varita a Augustus, el cual levantó las manos en señal de rendición, y sonrió ampliamente:

-¿Lo ven? ¿Ven como la defiende? ¿Necesitan más pruebas de que Malfoy es un traidor?

-No digas estupideces Flint- dijo Stephano- Scorpius se está portando de forma racional, porque por mucho que odie a la casa de los leones jamás podré ver con buenos ojos que se golpee a una mujer- en el tono de voz del chico había un dejo de indignación, y se levantó para dirigirse a todos- ¿a ustedes les parece bien esto? Ella jamás nos hizo verdadero daño, las cosas nunca habían pasado de unas estúpidas bromas, pero ahora nosotros vamos a actuar vilmente en contra de una mujer indefensa, si quieren digan que yo también estoy enamorado de ella, pero no voy a permitir que esto vaya más allá… las serpientes ganamos con astucia, no con cobardía

-Nott tiene razón- un muchacho moreno y robusto se puso en pie- Suéltala Flint- y a este comentario se unieron muchos más, en un gesto de aprobación

-Ella merece esto y más- dijo Flint- ustedes son una cuerda de débiles, ninguno merece pertenecer a esta casa

-Te equivocas- dijo Scorpius, mientras ayudaba a Rose a ponerse en pie- el único que no merece llevar la insignia de las serpientes eres tu maldito cobarde

Esta declaración se vio secundada por gritos de aprobación, Flint compuso una mueca y despacio abandonó la sala en dirección a su dormitorio, Scorpius ayudó a Rose a sentarse y Alexander le ofreció un poco de agua, el rubio volvió a erguirse y se dirigió a los presentes nuevamente:

-Creo que esta rivalidad ha sido llevada muy lejos, hoy estuvimos a punto de herir a alguien, y creo que eso debe cambiar, no sé que piensen ustedes, pero en adelante no me definiré como un enemigo de nadie, de hecho, pienso hacer la paz con la casa de los leones… no les pediré que me sigan esta vez, pero les pido que analicen lo que ha pasado hoy, y que se pregunten si de verdad vale la pena dejarse llevar por los rencores. Weasley te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de Flint, ¿Stephano la puedes acompañar a su torre?

Stephano hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y le tendió la mano a Rose para ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta en vez de dirigirse a la salida se mantuvo inmóvil, y añadió:

-Creo que Scorpius tiene razón- los murmullos no tardaron en propagarse al escucharla llamar al rubio por su nombre, Rose lanzó una mirada en dirección a este, sin embargo sus ojos no se encontraron con los de él, puesto que los tenía clavados en algún punto de la pared, mientras asentía a algo que le susurraba al oído una muchacha de pelo castaño, a quien la pelirroja no pudo reconocer- hemos llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, y la verdad es que quiero pedirles disculpas en un gesto de paz, además de agradecerles por haberme defendido, quisiera que de ahora en adelante pudiéramos dejar atrás todo este asunto de las rivalidades entre casas, por lo que a mi respecta, los miembros de esta casa han dejado de ser mis enemigos- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida con Stephano a sus espaldas.

Transitaron silenciosamente a lo largo de los pasillos, de repente unos pasos en dirección opuesta los alertaron, así que se ocultaron tras una estatua y contuvieron la respiración, mientras prestaban atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor

-¡James! Me pisaste un pie

-Shhh! Nos van a descubrir

-¡Me duele!, me quitas mi espacio

-¡Cállense de una buena vez!

Rose sintió un alivio al escuchar esas voces, y se levantó para ir hacia el pasillo, cuando sintió la mano de Stephano cerrarse en torno a su brazo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo en un susurro- ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

-Son mis primos- dijo Rose sonriéndole con calidez, ante esta afirmación el chico soltó el agarre

-¿Lily? ¿James?- llamó Rose

-¿Rose?- en ese momento los chicos se quitaron la capa, y la Lily se abalanzó sobre su cuello con los ojos aguados- Te vimos en el mapa, en la sala común de Slytherin, íbamos para allá… ¡Ay Rose tuve tanto miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo!

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- interrogaron Albus y James al tiempo que apuntaban a Stephano con la varita- ¿Te hizo daño?

-No, nada de eso- Rose obligó a sus primos a bajar las varitas- él me estaba ayudando

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Albus intrigado

-Es un largo cuento- Rose suspiró- se los diré cuando estemos en la sala sin peligro a ser castigados

-Bueno Rose, supongo que no hace falta que te acompañe, quedas en buenas manos- Stephano le dirigió una sonrisa y luego fijó sus ojos en Lily, de quién se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza, luego de esto se dio la vuelta

-¡Eh Nott!- lo llamó Albus, Stephano se giró hacia ellos, y Albus añadió- Eh… gracias por ayudar a Rose

-No fue nada- dijo el chico y luego les dio la espalda

_**Holaaaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado… Quise actualizar hoy, porque tengo que viajar a resolver un asunto de la universidad y es posible que no me aparezca por aquí hasta el lunes que viene… En fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos los que siguen mi fic, a los que expresan su opinión sobre lo que escribo en especial porque me ayudan a ver mis fallas, y por lo tanto me permiten mejorar xD… Se les quiere! Un abrazo**_


	6. La caida de la reina

_**¡He vueltooooo!... solo puedo decir que me costó horrores escribir este capítulo, me costó mucho concentrarme, pero no quería dejarlas esperando, así que bueno he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Gracias a **__**samfj**__** y a **__**Samantha-Hematoma**_ _** por sus reviews, me emocionan, me hacen feliz y me incentivan a continuar con esta loca historia. Finalmente, sólo me queda declarar que los personajes no me pertenecen ni un poquito, son absoluta propiedad J.K. Rowling, sin más nada que añadir, las dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!... Besos**_

**La caída de la reina**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

Era una noche sin luna, y la brisa azotaba con fiereza los muros de piedra del castillo, para algunos era impensable el salir con un panorama como ese, sin embargo cierto rubio con aires melancólicos se encontraba vagando por los jardines, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida, el viento también arremetía en su contra, pero Scorpius parecía inmune a esto, en su cabeza los pensamientos parecían fluir desordenadamente, cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto desesperado.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Scorpius volteó bruscamente, y se encontró con una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos café, al reconocerla le sonrió de medio lado

-Podría preguntar lo mismo- dijo arqueando una ceja

-Podrías…pero después de contestarme- respondió con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos- yo pregunté primero

-Tengo insomnio- dijo el rubio y adoptó una expresión de cansancio-¿Y a ti qué te trae por aquí?

-Mal de amores- la chica clavó su mirada en el suelo

-¿Las cosas no fueron bien con Alexander?-preguntó el rubio intrigado

-Tal parece que no- la castaña volteó su mirada, pero aún así Scorpius pudo notar como una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla, y de repente se sintió incómodo, no sabía cómo actuar, le daba pena ver a Claudia así, aunque no eran amigos íntimos, ella le parecía una buena persona y le agradaba su compañía. Caminaron en silencio, acompañándose en las sombras, cada uno cargaba con su karma, y sin embargo, a pesar de no haber dicho nada, el solo hecho de no estar solos a las afueras del castillo en una noche como esa, les permitió respirar en paz.

**OoOoO**

-¡Yo mato a ese asqueroso Slytherin!- estalló James en cuanto Rose culminó su relato de lo ocurrido- Ya sabía yo que nada bueno podía salir de esa casa

-No me parece que hables así de ellos- dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño

James puso los ojos como platos, y abrió la boca en un gesto de incredulidad

-¡Hay que llevarla con el director!- dijo apuntando a Rose- ¡Está bajo la maldición imperio!

-¡No digas estupideces James! – repuso Rose enojada- lo digo porque si estoy aquí, y no me paso nada es porque la mayoría de los Slytherin estuvieron en contra de Flint, gracias a Scorpius el no…

-¿Scorpius? ¿Desde cuándo lo tuteas?- preguntó James

-Ay ya basta James- dijo Albus con fastidio- es obvio que hemos sido injustos con las serpientes- hizo una mueca como si se hubiera tragado algo amargo- es cierto que son unos petulantes ególatras, pero hoy han demostrado que no son tan malos

James iba a rebatir, cundo Lily lo atajó:

-¡Ay ya! Fin del cuento, ni tú puedes negar que hoy se portaron bien con Rose

James volvió a abrir la boca, pero la pelirroja lo señaló nuevamente y lo hizo callar, Rose y Albus los miraban divertidos, para nadie era un secreto que la pequeña Potter siempre había sido capaz de dominar a James.

-Por cierto-dijo Rose entrecerrando los ojos- yo no soy la única que debe dar explicaciones ¿No es así?- dijo señalándolos acusadoramente

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Albus desconcertado

-A que si mal no recuerdo en vacaciones la tía Lily les prohibió usar el mapa- dijo Rose

-Bueno eh…- Albus y James empezaron a rascarse la cabeza simultáneamente, mientras balbuceaban respuestas incoherentes

-Lo que pasa-empezó Albus- es que reemplazamos el original `por un pergamino cualquiera- dijo emitiendo una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿No le contarás a mamá verdad? Ya ni siquiera lo usamos para hacer travesuras, hoy fue necesario porque no te conseguíamos

Rose los miró entre divertida y pensativa al decir:

-Con una condición- los chicos la miraron expectantes, así que Rose continuó- que me muestren como funciona

-¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó James

-¡Cómo que para qué!- dijo Rose asombrada- por años he escuchado historias sobre las travesuras de los tíos Fred y George, y de cómo nuestros padres recorrían el colegio con ayuda del mapa y de la capa de invisibilidad, y la verdad es que en algún momento llegué a creer que el mapa no existía, nunca lo he visto

Albus y James sonrieron en un gesto de complicidad, Lily simplemente rodó los ojos y se despidió porque estaba muy cansada

-_¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!_

Rose abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ante ella se encontraba una especie de croquis del colegio, y observaba como especie de huellas se movían a través de los pasillos, con los nombres sobre ellas. Pudo ver como Slughorn caminaba de un lado a otro en su despacho en las mazmorras, como las huellas de Alan Pierce y Grace Lion se dirigían a un armario en el tercer piso, abrió la boca considerablemente al descubrir que había mucha gente fuera de sus casas a pesar de que ya había pasado el toque de queda

-¡Esto sería un arma peligrosa en manos de un prefecto!

-Sería terrible- dijo James reprimiendo un escalofrío

Rose volvió a fijar su mirada en el mapa, y su atención se centró en los jardines, donde aparecían los nombres de Scorpius Malfoy y Claudia Montague aparecían muy cerca, la pelirroja sintió que algo pesado caía en su estómago, y la boca se le impregnó de un sabor amargo.

**OoOoO**

-Entonces el te dejó porque ahora que salió de Hogwarts no tiene tiempo de venir a verte

-Algo así- dijo la muchacha con tristeza- ¿sabes que es lo que más me duele?

Scorpius la miró interrogante unos momentos, antes de que ella respirara profundamente y respondiera:

-Que se diera por vencido, que dejara de tratarme como un tesoro como algo especial, hace mucho tiempo que el dejó de intentarlo, lo de la distancia fue solo una excusa barata- Claudia emitió un fuerte suspiro

-¿No se te ocurre pensar que el tal vez el no supiera cómo llevarlo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo la chica mirándolo intrigada

-A que la mayoría de las veces las mujeres ponen toda la carga de la relación en las manos del hombre… es duro lidiar con el papel del príncipe azul perfecto

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco supe cómo llevarlo, sé que también soy responsable de la ruptura, y me llena de impotencia el haber fallado…yo de verdad lo amaba

-¿Amabas?

-Es más fácil de decir en pasado, si hablo de eso en presente terminaré inundando el colegio

-¿Y tú, por qué no puedes dormir?- dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- dijo Scorpius frunciendo el ceño y tocándose la cien- no puedo dejar de pensar

-¿Pensar en qué?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- ¿o en quién?

-¿Y en qué momento esto se convirtió en un interrogatorio?

-Yo te conté mis problemas, ahora me siento mejor, creo que es justo que tú también te desahogues

-Es complicado- dijo Scorpius suspirando sonoramente

-Creo que debes dar el primer paso, ella es muy orgullosa- dijo la morena con picardía

-¿De qué hablas?-Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos y la miró con desconcierto

-De lo que es obvio- dijo la chica sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y prendiéndolo en su boca

-No sé de que hablas

Claudia dio una honda calada y expulsó el humo poco a poco

-Hablo de que estoy de acuerdo con Flint en una sola cosa, entre tú y Rose Weasley pasa algo

Scorpius sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna, y se tensó visiblemente, fijó sus ojos grises en Claudia, y luego soltó una sonora carcajada:

-¿Por eso me pediste hoy en la sala común que la acompañara? Porque crees que siento algo por ella- dijo mirándola con burla

Claudia lo miró unos segundos evaluándolo, luego de un rato curvó sus labios dijo:

-Por eso, y porque sé que Augustus es peligroso, él no se va a quedar tranquilo, créeme

-Augustus tendrá que quedarse tranquilo- dijo el rubio apretando los puños- no tiene apoyo

-Yo siendo tu no me confiaría- dijo Claudia en un murmullo- mantén los ojos puestos en ella

-Weasley no es mi asunto, hoy la ayudé porque es un ser humano, y Augustus se estaba pasando de la raya

-Claro, y yo soy la hija perdida de Merlín- dijo la morena entornando los ojos

**OoOoO**

Al día siguiente los pasillos eran un hervidero de rumores, nadie sabía cómo, pero se había propagado lo ocurrido en la sal común de las serpientes. Rose caminaba intentando hacer oídos sordos a los murmullos que se despertaban cuando ella pasaba.

-Creo que tu popularidad aumentó unos cuantos puntos- le susurró Maggie cuando se dirigían hacia los invernaderos a herbología

-Es molesto- dijo Rose rodando los ojos- siento como si los murmullos estuvieran dentro de mi cabeza

-Bueno están indignados- dijo Maggie- lo que te hicieron ayer esas serpientes no tiene nombre

-Lo que me hizo Augustus- corrigió Rose- de no ser porque los Slytherin me defendieron quizás hoy no estaría aquí para contarlo

-Es que me cuesta creerlo- dijo la chica

Llegaron al invernadero, y en la entrada a este se encontraban tres chicos de Slytherin conversando animadamente

-Buenos días Peter, Stephano, Rob- dijo Rose amablemente

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero al final Stephano tomó la palabra

-Buenos días chicas- dijo sonriéndoles

Rose entró en los invernaderos seguida de Maggie, quien estaba absolutamente sonrojada. Ambas ocuparon sus respectivos lugares, mientras esperaban a que llegara la profesora Margarette. Maggie estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Arianna Patil a quien Rose no le dirigía la palabra, así que les dio la espalda y se puso a observar hacia un lado, allí se encontraba Scorpius y a su lado Claudia Montague le sonreía _-¿Por qué Scorpius no estaba sentado con Stephano como siempre? ¿Desde cuándo era tan amigo de Claudia?_ Los ojos de Rose se encontraron con los de la castaña, la cual sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco más al rubio, Rose se vio obligada a desviar la mirada, así que para enfocarse en otra cosa decidió leer sus apuntes:

_La Opuntia Ficus Indiga, es una planta procedente de América,_

_tiene la cualidad de almacenar el maná de los deseos, el cual_

_es el ingrediente principal para efectuar la poción del caminante,_

_la cual…_

Su lectura se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una estrepitosa carcajada al fondo del salón, Scorpius estaba colorado, mientras que Claudia le tapaba la boca intentando callarlo.

-¡Vaya! Parece que Montague no esperó mucho para reemplazar a Alexander- escuchó decir a Arianna a lo lejos

**Scorpius Malfoy**__

-¡Que mañana tan calurosa!- dijo Scorpius- esta clase es una pérdida de tiempo

-¡Por Dios Scorpius! Llevas toda la mañana quejándote, pareces una vieja

-Ja, Ja! Muy graciosa

-¡Vaya! Creo que la mañana empezará a animarse para ti- dijo Claudia fijando sus ojos en la entrada al invernadero

Scorpius levantó la vista, allí estaba ella con su cabello rojo cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, sonreía de forma natural, algo inusual en ella, y eso le hizo sentir una calidez en el corazón.

-Tal vez deberías acercarte y saludarla- dijo Claudia

-¡No seas idiota!- el rubio la miró con furia- ya basta

- Pero si te gusta- Claudia levantó la mirada y fijó los ojos en ella- de hecho creo que tu también le gustas a ella, porque me está mirando con furia- añadió Claudia acercándose un poco más a él, Rose volteó bruscamente la mirada, y empezó a rebuscar en sus cosas de forma torpe hasta que logró sacar una especie de cuaderno

-Claudia, te lo diré sólo una vez más: no estoy interesado en ella- dijo el rubio remarcando las palabras

-Bien, bien, ya no mencionaré el asunto- dijo la chica-¡Oh Dios!¿ Qué rayos se hizo Arianna Patil?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el rubio mirando en dirección de Arianna

-A que pareciera que todo el silicón muggle hubiera ido a parar a su trasero

El rubio fijó su mirada en el trasero de la chica, y no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada, el prominente trasero destacaba de forma escandalosa. Claudia se puso de todos colores, y puso sus manos en su boca para callarlo.

-Shhh!- Claudia parecía contrariada- eres terrible para cotillear

**OoOoO**

Rose caminaba por los pasillos hacia su sala común, luego de un día de dura jornada, iba a dejar su mochila antes de dirigirse a cenar al gran comedor, su cabeza daba vueltas en torno a una cosa: Scorpius y Claudia, aunque lo intentaba no podía evitarlo, al final sus pensamientos se enfocaban en cómo se sonreían, cómo se miraban y en lo bien que se veían juntos. La semilla de inseguridad se había sembrado en su alma, _ella no podía compararse con Claudia_, quien era bien conocida por tener el mejor cuerpo de Hogwarts, todo el mundo decía que parecía una modelo, era conocida por ser inalcanzable, y ahora Scorpius se había llevado el trofeo…_Ya nunca se fijaría en ella._

_-¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?-_ se regañó internamente Rose-_¡Qué me importa que esté con la Montague!, yo amo a Peter, y no me importa nadie más_

Aceleró el paso con la frente en alto, altiva, serena, definitivamente a ella poco le importaba lo que Scorpius hiciera con su vida, _él no era nadie._ Dobló en una esquina apresurada, y lo que consiguió la dejó helada, en el recodo se encontraba Peter, su perfecto novio perdido en una ronda lasciva de caricias con… con nada más y nada menos que Arianna Patil, una ola de furia subió por su pecho, se sintió cegada por la ira, su parte racional pareció desvanecerse, en ese momento ella era puro instinto, el peso de todos los acontecimientos de esa semana se asentó en ese momento, ella lo vio todo negro simplemente se acercó y agarró a Arianna por los cabellos, y le lanzó un puñetazo directo en la cara a Peter:

-No me importa que te revuelques con esta Puta, lo que me desquicia es que lo hagas en público- escupió con rabia empujando a Arianna y apuntándolos con la varita

-Rose… no es lo que piensas- dijo Peter dando un paso hacia ella

-¿Y qué sabes tú qué demonios pienso? –dijo mirándolo con furia- mis pensamientos son muy profundos como para que lo comprendas con tu limitada mente- dicho esto les dio la espalda pero antes de irse se giró hacia Arianna:

-¡_Densaugeo__!- _Arianna emitió un grito agudo, y entró en una especie de ataque de pánico cuando sus incisivos comenzaron a crecer- Ve y encárgate de ella- le dijo con desprecio a Peter- a ti no te haré nada, después de todo, para mí nuestro noviazgo fue un mero teatro, nunca significaste nada- dicho esto se dio la vuelta nuevamente, decidida a irse, pero la voz de Peter la frenó:

-¿Así funciona todo para ti después de todo, no?- dijo el chico con rabia- siempre usando a la gente, a tu conveniencia… pero llegará el día en que alguien te las cobre, y te muestre lo insignificante que eres. En algún momento te amé, y traté de entrar en tu mundo, pero tú siempre me apartaste, así que ahora no tienes derecho a reclamar nada

Rose lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, después de todo había metido el dedo hasta el fondo en la llaga, se sentía fatal, no podía contradecirlo, pues todo lo que había dicho era cierto, ella lo había usado, nunca lo había considerado un igual, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que su actitud desinteresada dañaría al Peter

-Yo…no…

-Ya no importa Rose- dijo el chico interrumpiéndola- me hiciste mucho daño, y ahora estás recibiendo lo que cosechaste, porque aunque tengas poder sobre Gryffindor y muchos te llamen "Reina", no significas nada para nadie, eres fría como el hielo, e inalcanzable, creaste a tu alrededor una pared de orgullo, que te aisló de todos…nadie te conoce, estás absolutamente sola.

Dicho esto tomó a Arianna en brazos, quien lloraba desconsoladamente en un rincón, sus incisivos le llegaban a la altura del pecho, si Rose no se hubiera sentido tan miserable, seguramente aquella visión de la odiosa Patil le habría resultado infinitamente graciosa.

-Peter…-el chico continuó su camino sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Y así, de la manera más extraña había terminado su "perfecta relación", y aunque no lo amaba, sintió que su pecho se abría en dos, la rabia se había evaporado…Peter tenía razón, ella no tenía nada que reclamarle, cayó de rodillas en el piso bajo el peso de sus acciones, y sin poder evitarlo una arcada le recorrió todo el cuerpo y vomitó como nunca antes lo había hecho, y allí en ese pasillo cayó la reina de los leones.


	7. Tocando Fondo

_**¡Y al fin llegó 7mo capítulo! **_

_**Hoooola, antes que nada debo pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad es que he estado pasando por una especie de bloqueo con esta historia, afortunadamente poco a poco pude construir este nuevo capítulo, el cual espero que sea de su agrado… Muchos besitos!, gracias por sus revews a **__**Samantha-Hematoma**__**, **__**samfj**__**, **__**yamiko . kuchiki1**__**, chicas sus comentarios me emocionan y me animan a continuar… Besitos, espero que disfruten el capítulo**_

**Capítulo 7**

**Tocando fondo**

Una arcada profunda… descarga… respiración agitada, nueva descarga…

El ciclo se repetía y Rose sentía como su estómago se contraía, sentía que en cada vomitada expulsaba el alma, el mareo nublaba sus sentidos, se sentía débil, sus manos temblaban y ella no era capaz de controlarlo.

Una nueva arcada la inundó, pero esta vez no expulsó nada… el malestar persistía, y Rose sentía que era arrastrada a otro ámbito… sólo debía dejarse ir

Puso las manos alrededor de su cien, le dolía la cabeza, pero el malestar físico no era nada en comparación con el ratón moral que la inundaba, en realidad se podría decir que lo que ella experimentaba era todo un cóctel sentimental: dolor y pesar, por haber usado todos esos años a Peter, y rabia y odio, por su ego herido…- _¡Cómo pudo enredarse con Arianna! De entre todas las mujeres del mundo él tuvo que escoger a la peor, a la que no dudaría en sacarle provecho a esta nueva situación para dañarla-_ y un profundo pesar se instauró en su pecho al pensar que precisamente eso era lo que Peter había querido: dañarla profundamente, y ese pensamiento lejos de hacerle sentir rabia la llenó de culpa, por la forma en que siempre trató a su ex novio, a ella le constaba que en algún momento él la había amado con sinceridad, pero Rose nunca supo corresponderle…

Sintió su estómago contraerse al pensar en todo esto, y esta vez sí vomitó con ganas… no entendía por qué vomitaba tanto, en el desayuno apenas había comido… Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no sabía si se debía a las náuseas o a lo que Peter le había dicho. La cabeza le daba vueltas, aún así sabía que debía levantarse, si alguien la viera, los pasillos serían un hervidero de rumores… y no, no podía permitir que la vieran en una pose tan patética.

Un leve murmullo la hizo girar un poco la cabeza, y sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies al ver a Denna McDuff, una alumna de Ravenclaw, quien era conocida como una de las peores chismosas del colegio. Quiso levantarse y hechizarla para que nunca más abriera esa bocaza, pero no al levantarse bruscamente sus extremidades temblaron, así que tuvo que sostenerse a la pared de piedra. Levantó la mirada y se cruzó con sus odiosos ojos, los cuales le devolvían una mirada desdeñosa.

-¡Hey McDuff! No se te ocurra…- pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues Denna levanto un dedo e hizo un chasqueo con la lengua haciéndola callar

-No Rose, no te pongas a emitir acusaciones, créeme que esta vez no te servirá- dijo aproximándose un paso- nadie te respeta, todo tu poder estaba fundamentado en el miedo que la gente te tenía, pero gente ha empezado a darse cuenta de lo que eres en realidad: una persona débil, que se ocultaba bajo la sombra de una imagen, eres patética, y si alguna vez me dejé pisotear por tu ego, fue por el coraje que parecías tener para enfrentarte a las serpientes… pero ya ni eso

Rose se quedó muda, y por primera vez se preguntó si todos sus compañeros tras esa máscara de respeto y zalamería que mostraban, escondían odio y rencor hacia ella, hacia lo que ella representaba.

-¡Pues vete! Anda y haz la única cosa en la que eres buena, riega el chisme y regodéate, disfrútalo, pero aléjate de mi vista

-¿Aún crees que puedes emitir una orden querida?- dijo mirándola con las cejas alzadas- yo estaré aquí hasta que me plazca

-¡VETEEEEE! Maldita sea… -Rose emitió un grito desgarrador y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, como consecuencia de un profundo mareo, y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, y sintió rabia por no poder contenerlas, se odio por darle más de que hablar, pero ya no podía controlarse

-Creo que me aprovecharé de tu patética situación para hacer a algo que siempre soñé secretamente con hacer- dijo apuntándola con la varita

Rose cerró los ojos, no podía defenderse, su cuerpo tembloroso no era capaz de responder, cerró los ojos y esperó a que el hechizo llegara, y por un instante deseó que el maleficio fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla desaparecer… Sin embargo el encantamiento nunca llegó… a lo lejos, del otro lado del pasillo se escuchaban pasos, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Denna había empezado a retroceder aún con la varita levantada

-Esto no se queda aquí Weasley- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y echarse a correr.

La pelirroja se paso la mano por la cara y quiso levantarse para mostrar una pose menos patética, pero no pudo, se sentía débil y el dolor de cabeza nublaba sus sentidos

-¿Rose?- la pelirroja apretó sus ojos cuando oyó que la llamaban, y al sentir los pasos acercarse-¿Qué te ocurre? Vamos a la enfermería

-¡Noo!- dijo la chica aterrada y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Stephano- estoy bien, yo solo… sólo comí algo que me cayó mal… estoy bien

-¡Vamos! Claro que no estás bien

La chica sacó su varita y aplicó un _fregotego_ para hacer desaparecer todo ese desastre, inmediatamente trató de incorporarse pero sus piernas flaquearon. Stephano se apresuró en sostenerla y en ayudarla a incorporarse. Observó horrorizado como sus manos temblaban descontroladamente

-Nada, en serio yo…

Rose no pudo completar la frase porque se desvaneció en los brazos del chico, el cual enseguida la llevó a la enfermería, sorprendiéndose de lo liviana que era. Recorrió los pasillos a gran velocidad, de verdad estaba asustado, la chica estaba totalmente pálida y fría, abrió las puertas con gran estruendo, haciendo que madame Ponfrey brincara de su asiento.

-¡Nott! ¿Qué maneras son esas de…- la frase pues al ver que traía a una alumna inconsciente la mujer se puso manos a la obra

-Póngala en esa cama- dijo con voz de mando

El chico observó como la anciana le abría los ojos y ponía su oído sobre el pecho de la pelirroja

-Tiene taquicardia- dijo con gravedad- ¿Qué sucedió?- le interrogó con perspicacia

-No lo sé- dijo Stephano con sinceridad- la encontré en el pasillo vomitando, la ayudé a levantarse y luego se desmayó

-Vaya a aquel estante y tráigame dos de los frasquitos que contienen la poción de color ámbar si es tan amable

El chico hizo lo que la anciana le pedía, la verdad es que no entendía cómo una mujer de su edad aún se mantenía activa, así que no le importó echarle una mano, además de que realmente estaba preocupado por Rose, la muchacha se veía bastante mal.

Le entregó los dos frascos y la mujer con un movimiento de su varita hizo que su contenido pasara a través de unos conductos a través de su brazo

-Es para que la poción llegue más rápidamente al torrente sanguíneo- añadió la mujer al ver la cara de desconcierto del muchacho

-¿Qué tiene madame Pomfrey?

-Está bastante descompensada… quizás se deba al estrés y a una mala alimentación- dijo con cara compungida la anciana- cuando despierte tendré una charla con ella

-¿Entonces se pondrá bien?

-Eso creo, aunque tengo que hacer una evaluación más completa, para descartar otros daños

Stephano asintió lentamente, y la mujer abandonó la estancia, diciendo que tenía que darle una vuelta al cuarto de pociones, donde tenía varios calderos que atender, le pidió el favor de que estuviera pendiente de cuando se acabara la poción del primer frasco y lo sustituyera por el otro. El chico se sentó al lado de Rose y sacó de su mochila un pergamino para hacer su redacción de pociones, mientras esperaba.

**OoOoO**

-Sí, la ha dejado por Arianna

-Imposible, ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Me lo conto Denna… al parecer los encontró juntos, y se volvió como loca

-¿No les han dicho lo horrible que se ve una mujer chismosa?

-Busca donde meter tus narices Montague, aquí nadie te ha llamado- dijo ofendida una de las chicas del grupo de chismosas

-Si yo no me he metido en ninguna parte- dijo Claudia con un falso aire ofendido, llevándose las manos al pecho- ustedes hablan demasiado alto

-Vámonos Clau- dijo Scorpius tomándola por el brazo, y luego añadió mirando a las chicas- no vale la pena

-¡Guau!- exclamó una chica de pelo rubio- si es que ya le encontraron reemplazo a Alexander

Scorpius tuvo que sostener a la morena para que no se abalanzara sobre la chica

-¡Déjame Scorpius!- dijo forcejeando

-Ahhhh, si es una ternura este Malfoy- añadió la rubia con sorna- bastante atípico para una persona de tu calaña… bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen Dios los cría y el diablo los junta

En ese momento Claudia perdió el control y se soltó del agarre del chico y le propinó una cachetada, y luego la apuntó con la varita directo al pecho

-Creo que no tienes ninguna moral para andar juzgando a nadie Marlene… y como te vuelva a escuchar escupir tu veneno contra alguien de mi casa…- siseó Claudia hundiendo la punta de su varita en el pecho de la chica

-Basta, vámonos- la interrumpió el rubio tomándola por la muñeca, y obligándola a irse de ahí. Las chicas la miraron con odio, pero no respondieron nada, así que Claudia siguió su camino… no había podido evitar encararlas, simplemente caminó hacia ellas cuando retazos de su conversación llegaron a sus oídos, y una sombra de impotencia se había expandido en su pecho, odiaba la manía de la gente de meterse en la vida de los demás… no sabía de quien se trataba, pero sentía lástima por la pobre chica, después de todo ella sabía lo que se sentía ser abandonada, y encima de tener que soportar las habladurías de los chismosos.

**OoOoO**

-¿Stephano?- lo interpeló Lily desconcertada cuando lo vio sentado al lado de su prima leyendo tranquilamente un libro de pociones- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La señora Pomfrey me pidió el favor de que estuviera pendiente de cambiar la poción cuando se acabara

-¿Me refiero a qué haces con Rose?

-Me la encontré en un pasillo vomitando, cuando le pregunté qué pasaba se desvaneció en mis brazos

-En los rumores que escuché en los pasillos decían que le habías lanzado un _Cruciatus_

Stephano la miró con los ojos muy abiertos sobresaltado, pero su expresión se suavizó al notar que la chica le sonreía levemente, así que se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Y tú crees eso que dicen?

-Obviamente no, si no ya te habría lanzado un _mucomurciélago_, y le habría dicho a Jamie y a Albus que te golpearan en tus partes más vulnerables- dijo emitiendo una sonrisa alegre

-Eres macabra- dijo el chico reprimiendo un escalofrío

-¿Sabes que le pasó?

-Ni idea, cuando la conseguí se veía muy mal, pero ella insistía en que estaba bien

-Por ahí escuché que el _bueno para nada_ la había engañado con Arianna, y que ella los descubrió haciéndolo en la sala de los menesteres

-sí que eres dura mujer- dijo Stephano haciendo una mueca- no quisiera estar en el lugar de Peter, debe ser horrible ganarse tu odio

-Es que el no hizo nada para ganarse mi confianza- dijo con rencor- a mí todo el mundo me cae bien

Stephano la miró alzando una ceja, por lo que la pelirroja añadió:

-Bien, tal vez no todo el mundo, pero soy muy propensa a hacer amigos

-Vamos a creerte- dijo entre risas

-¡Pero si es verdad!- dijo con voz aguda

En ese momento Rose se removió, así que Lily corrió a su lado y le puso la mano en la frente

-¿Rosie?

La chica en respuesta emitió una tos seca, por lo que Lily le hizo señas al moreno de que le pasara un vaso con agua. Los labios de Rose estaba pálidos y resecos, habían perdido todo su color, y lo que antes podía definirse como ligeras sombras debajo de sus ojos, ahora eran notables ojeras, y en conjunto su rostro se veía envejecido.

Stephano le entregó el vaso a Lily, quien ayudó a Rose a tomar el agua. La chica bebió con una avidez y rapidez que dejó atónitos a los chicos

-¿Quieres más?- preguntó Lily

-Sí, tengo la boca seca, muy seca- dijo en un gruñido la chica

Stephano se dirigió hacia la mesa a buscar la jarra de agua, pero cuando llegó la pelirroja ya le estaba dando otro vaso de agua

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo el chico desconcertado

-Eres lento Nott- dijo Lily con picardía- ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

Stephano puso mala cara, y la chica sonrió

-¿Para qué ir por la jarra, pudiendo llenar el vaso con un _aguamenti_?

EL moreno abrió la boca para replicar, pero al final decidió callarse, el tratar con Lily Potter le había enseñado que todo lo que dijera podía ser usado en su contra

**OoOoO**

**-**¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Montague?- preguntó Scorpius molesto

-En nada señor sabelotodo

-Eso es evidente- dijo el chico entre dientes- no te conocía esa faceta impulsiva

-Es que me enojan las personas chismosas- dijo la chica apretando los dientes

-¿Ah sí?- dijo el rubio alzando una ceja- ¿Y qué es lo que hacemos tu y yo en clases todos los días?

La chica abrió la boca y la cerró sin saber que responder a lo dicho por el rubio, finalmente pareció lograr que sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis, y formularan una respuesta coherente

-Eee..eso es diferente- dijo la chica vacilante

-¡Por favor Claudia! Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma

-Nosotros lo hacemos bajito… nadie nos escucha- dijo levantando un dedo la chica

-¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que seas una chismosa!- dijo el rubio divertido- no tienes moral para reclamarle a esas chicas

-¡Claro que sí!- chillo Claudia- nosotros no lo hacemos con la intención de herir a la gente, lo hacemos por ocio

Scorpius se rio con ganas, y decidió no seguir replicando, el mejor que nadie sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser su amiga

-Hola chicos- escucharon decir a Stephano

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Claudia con ironía- No te vi en la tarde, y en la cena no acudiste al gran comedor- añadió la morena con perspicacia

-¿Una nueva conquista?- interrogó el rubio divertido, pero su expresión cambió al ver la cara de su amigo

-Ojalá hubiera sido eso- dijo taciturno, sumido en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurrió?- interrogó Claudia con preocupación

-Me encontré a Rose Weasley vomitando en un pasillo, ahora está en la enfermería- dijo con preocupación

-De seguro es uno de sus teatros para llamar la atención- dijo el rubio con frialdad

Tanto Claudia como el moreno se voltearon hacia él y lo miraron con incredulidad

-No lo creo amigo, la llevé desmayada a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey dice que está muy descompensada, incluso habló de trasladarla a San Mungo

-De seguro se recupera pronto- dijo el rubio removiéndose incómodo

-No me vengas con esa falsa pose de serenidad Scorpius Hyperion- dijo Claudia con las manos en la cintura

-No es ninguna pose- dijo Scorpius con voz ronca- de verdad espero que se mejore pero no veo por qué habría de afectarme lo que a ella le pasa

-¡Por Dios! Deja ya la estupidez- dijo Claudia impacientándose-¡ELLA TE GUSTA! Aquí no engañas a nadie

Varios alumnos de primero que se encontraban sentados cerca de ellos voltearon al escuchar a Claudia alzar la voz

-Metan sus narices en sus redacciones, mocosos- dijo Claudia mordazmente

-Discúlpenla, hoy está un poco sensible- dijo Scorpius a los chicos

-¿Sensible?- dijo la chica incrédula

-Shhh- dijo Stephano, en un intento de calmar la situación

-No puedo con ustedes, no pueden tratarme así- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

-Entonces deja de armar berrinches, y de decir incoherencias- dijo Scorpius poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo de los berrinches, pero Claudia tiene razón, aquí todos sabemos que estas enamorado de Rose, ya basta de fingir- dijo Stephano hastiado

-Esto es una estupidez- dijo Scorpius pasándose las manos por el rostro en un gesto de desesperación, posteriormente les dio la espalda y abandonó la sala común como alma que lleva el diablo

-¿Scor a dónde vas?- preguntó Claudia alzando la voz

-¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo Stephano sonriendo

Claudia lo miró con obstinación, pero luego emitió una leve sonrisa, tal vez aquel fuera el impulso que su amigo necesitaba para vencer las barreras del orgullo.

**OoOoO**

-¿Qué le pasaría?- preguntó Lily de forma retórica, una pregunta que quedó flotando en el aire, pues no había nadie para responderla, en ese momento estaba ella sola con Rose, quien dormía profundamente.

Stephano había estado con ellas toda la tarde, hasta que la señora Pomfrey los había echado alegando que nadie podía pasar la noche ahí. Ambos habían salido en dirección a sus respectivas salas, pero ella había tomado la capa de invisibilidad sin que sus hermanos la vieran, no quería que la bombardearan con preguntas que no podía responder sobre el estado de Rose, madame Pomfrey había sido muy reservada con el diagnóstico. Así que ahí estaba en las sombras junto a su prima, una tenue luz de luna se colaba por el ventanal y le daba un toque sombrío a la enfermería. Fijo su mirada en Rose, quien respiraba acompasadamente, ellas siempre habían sido muy apegadas, y no podía estar tranquila en su habitación mientras Rose estaba ahí, se veía tan vulnerable, y quizás esa fuera su faceta más sincera, pues estando ahí su prima era solo Rose, no la monstruosa Reina de los leones, un papel que había desempeñado por largos años, y que lejos de favorecerla, la había carcomido poco a poco por dentro. Se pasó las manos por la cara, quería saber que había pasado, por qué se había desmayado, en la tarde había caído a preguntas a Stephano, pero no consiguió mucho, pues el chico no había visto nada, el simplemente la encontró vomitando en un pasillo. Sonrió levemente al pensar en el moreno, le agradaba, a pesar de que nunca habían sido amigos, se había comportado maravillosamente con ellas. Suspiró y se asomó por la ventana, estaba absorta viendo como una hermosa luna llena invadía el cielo cuando un leve ruido la alertó, le pareció que pasos se aproximaban, así que se pegó a la pared procurando estar en silencio… de seguro se trataba de la señora Pomfrey

_Uno, dos_… contaba en su mente rogando que quien fuera que estuviera en la enfermería se fuera pronto sin descubrirla. Las cortinas del cubículo donde se encontraba Rose fueron descorridas levemente, espero a que siguieran de largo, pero vio una sombra entrar y aproximarse a la cama, el rostro permanecía en las sombras, así que agudizó la vista y esperó. Unas níveas manos se vieron expuestas ante la luz de la luna, al tomar una mano de la pelirroja entre ellas. Escuchaba la respiración de aquel extraño, era entrecortada… _-¿Quién es? ¿Peter?, aunque dados los últimos acontecimientos dudo que sea él-_

-Rose- susurro aquel extraño posando una mano en su frente. Aquella voz le resultó extrañamente familiar, y abrió mucho los ojos al identificar de quien se trataba

-¿Malfoy?- interrogó saliendo de la capa de invisibilidad

Al aproximarse pudo ver su rostro con claridad, el chico la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión helada

-Potter- siseo y adoptó una postura orgullosa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogó Lily esbozando una sonrisa triunfadora, de esa noche no pasaba, esa noche haría que Malfoy le contara lo que pasó entre ellos- ven siéntate

-No es necesario, he venido a buscar a Claudia, pero me he equivocado de lugar

-¿Me tomas por tonta?- dijo Lily rodando los ojos, y pensando que Stephano de seguro le hubiera creído esa terrible excusa- te he escuchado pronunciar su nombre y acariciaste su frente

El rubio permaneció en silencio, y al ver que no se acercaba, ella se levantó y se paró en frente de él

-Ahora, si eres tan amable ¿Me contarías que pasó entre mi prima y tú?

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Weasley y yo no nos soportamos- escupió Scorpius

-Hace un momento para ti era "Rose!- dijo Lily cruzando los brazos

-Estás demente- dijo el rubio con desdén, frunciendo el ceño

- ¡Oh sí! Por supuesto que lo sabes, y yo que tú empezaría a hablar- dijo apuntándolo con la varita- porque así sea por las malas yo hoy resuelvo este misterio

_**¿Logrará Lily que Scorpius le cuente lo que ocurrió entre él y Rose? ¿Qué opinan? **_

_**Besitos!**_

_**Jo**_


	8. Chapter 8Daños producidos por el orgullo

_**Holaaaaaa, estoy de vuelta, y la verdad es que me siento muy apenada por la larga ausencia, pero mi vida está atravesando una etapa de cambios, y he estado ocupada en el proceso de adaptación, así que mi musa se había ido de paseo, afortunadamente hace unos días regresó, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, especialmente a aquellos que se atreven a pulsar ese maravilloso botón que se encuentra al final, y me dejan un comentario que además de hacerme feliz, me ayuda a mejorar y a corregir mis errores… Cada vez que leo un review mi corazón brinca de alegría… Bueno, bueno, suficiente euforia por el día de hoy, sin mas nada que añadir espero que les guste este capítulo, y a partir de ahora trataré de actualizar con más frecuencia… Besitos!**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**_

**Daños producidos por el orgullo**

**Capítulo 8**

-Ese maldito de Peter- masculló James por lo bajo en su sala común- ¡Mira que cambiar a Rosie por Arianna!

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa- dijo Albus en un susurro

-¿Pero qué dices?- dijo James insultado- lo que él hizo no tiene perdón

-No es eso, es que he escuchado por los pasillos que Rose quedó tan mal por la ruptura que intentó suicidarse y que ahora está en la enfermería

-Eso no tiene sentido, Rose no es de esas que se echa a morir por un novio ¿Verdad?- dijo James frunciendo el ceño, para luego añadir- además todos sabemos que ese noviazgo con Peter era pura apariencia

-Eso pensé yo, pero tengo rato sin verla, ni a ella ni a Lily

-Voy a golpear a ese desgraciado para que aprenda que no se debe meter esta familia sin lamentarlo- dijo James haciendo crujir sus puños- pero ahora que lo comentas no la vi en la cena, y no ha entrado a la sala común

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?- dijo Albus cabizbajo

-No lo sé, tal vez solo salió a dar una vuelta con Lily para alejarse de las habladurías- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros- Ya sabes cómo se pone la gente

-Sí, seguramente es eso- dijo el chico sonriéndole a su hermano- no tiene sentido eso de que ella haya intentado quitarse la vida

-Ya sabes que a los chismosos les encanta inventar

-Hablando de chismes- dijo James mirando a Albus con suspicacia- he escuchado por los pasillos que este sábado tienes una cita

-¿En los pasillos? ¿O te lo comentaron las chismosas sin remedio de Lily y Rose?- dijo Albus enfurruñado

-Puede ser que ellas me comentaran algo- dijo James mirando los dedos de su mano derecha

Albus no dijo nada con la vaga esperanza de que James dejara el tema

-¿Y bien?- dijo James luego de un rato de silencio

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Quién?- dijo Albus en con brusquedad

-Pues Maggie

-No, James sólo somos amigos- dijo Albus con voz cansada

-Maggie es una chica bonita- añadió James- harían una linda pareja

-Para hacer una pareja con alguien tiene la gustarte la otra persona, y ese no es mi caso

-Eso no es lo que he escuchado por ahí- dijo James

-¿Qué has escuchado por ahí?- preguntó Hugo Weasley quien en esos momentos se sentaba en un butacón cercano dejando caer los libros en la mesa

-Albus tiene novia- dijo James dándole un codazo a su hermano menor

-¿En serio?- dijo Hugo con la boca abierta- ¿Quién es?

-Maggie Adams- dijo James con picardía

-Eso hermano, bien guardadito te lo tenías- dijo Hugo con una sonrisa burlona

-No, es mi novia- dijo Albus haciendo énfasis en cada palabra

-¡Vamos Al!- dijo Hugo con desesperación- no tienes que ocultárnoslo a nosotros que somos tu familia

Albus se pasó las manos por la cara desesperado

-Sólo admítelo- dijo James conteniendo la risa

Y en ese momento Albus perdió la compostura, no lo soportó y sencillamente explotó:

-¡YA LES HE DICHO QUE NO!- dijo Albus con impaciencia, alzando la voz- SÓLO LA INVITÉ PORQUE ME AYUDÓ CON RUNAS. MAGGIE NO ME GUSTA, NI NUNCA PODRÁ LLEGAR A GUSTARME

El chico quedó colorado después de esta descarga, hacia días que sus primas lo fastidiaban con el tema de Maggie y ya había llegado al tope. Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de su enorme error, estaba en medio de la sala común, y ahora la gente lo miraba, y una ola de murmullos se expandió por toda la estancia. En los butacones más cercanos se hallaba un grupo de chicos, los cuales se acercaron para darle palmadas en la espalda

-Así se habla hermano- dijo entre risas Robert Donalson

Albus estaba aturdido ante el estruendo que se había formado ante su declaración, Hugo y James lo miraban con la boca abierta. Ese era uno de los instantes en los que habría deseado que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara, sentía que todos los colores se le habían subido y una mueca tensa se había formado en su rostro, la incomodidad se había plantado en su pecho. Su mirada no hallaba lugar donde posarse, y se desplazaba por todos los rincones de esa sala.

-Bueno hombre, está bien te creo- dijo James alzando las manos, en un intento de apaciguar a su hermano.

-No era para tanto- dijo Hugo con un poco de reproche en la voz- sólo estábamos jugando

Los tres giraron al escuchar la puerta de entrada de la sala común azotarse, pero no pudieron ver a nadie.

-¡Eres un idiota Potter!- le dijo una chica rubia que iba en su curso lanzándole una mirada de odio

Y al escuchar eso Albus cayó en cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, que con lo que había dicho había hecho quedar a Maggie como una tonta. Un sentimiento frío le recorrió la garganta, y se maldijo por su torpeza.

**OoOoO**

-Potter deja de armar historias ridículas, aquí no hay ningún misterio que resolver- dijo con absoluta seguridad y frialdad, arrastrando las palabras

La pelirroja abrió la boca, si no lo hubiera visto segundos atrás preocupado por su prima la habría hecho dudar. ¡Malfoy sí que era bueno mintiendo!

-Malfoy, no vas a ganar nada mintiendo- dijo con calma mirándolo a los ojos- te vi con Rose, estabas preocupado por ella

-Estas mal de la cabeza- dijo con desprecio, y luego puso una mueca despectiva en su rostro para añadir- tal vez sea un mal de familia

-¡Bravo!- dijo la pelirroja aplaudiendo- te has ganado el premio al mejor autor, ahora volvamos a lo que nos interesa ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre mi prima y tú?

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lily lo interrumpió con un gesto desesperado

-Te daré un empujoncito para que te animes a hablar- dijo perspicaz apuntándolo con la varita- o para que, al menos, cuando abras la bocota no sea para decir estupideces

-Potter tus amenazas no me importan- dijo mirando la varita- puedes lanzarme cuantos maleficios quieras y aún así no obtendrás nada, porque sencillamente entre tu prima y yo no existe y nunca ha existido otra relación que de rivalidad.

-¡Yo sé que entre ustedes pasó algo!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Rose no para de culparse por ello!

Malfoy emitió un sonido de burla, y fijó su mirada despectiva en ella

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando- siseó- Sólo estás inventando cosas en tu pequeña cabecita- dijo mirándome con furia- y sí, tu prima tiene muchas cosas en su consciencia, pero eso implica que entre nosotros hubiera algún tipo de relación. Somos rivales natos, sólo eso

-¡Sí, sí sé de lo que hablo!- dijo Lily indignada y a la vez sorprendida del poder de manipulación del rubio, quien la había hecho empezar a dudar

-A ver explícame, porque yo no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando- dijo el rubio con altanería con la mirada puesta en la mano temblorosa de la chica que lo apuntaba con la varita

-Te hechizaré Malfoy hasta que sueltes todo lo que sabes

-¿Ves? no sabes de lo que hablas, y t recomiendo que dejes de estar haciéndote historias estúpidas. Lo único que sucede entre tu prima y yo es que nos odiamos, fin de la historia.

Lily bajó la varita derrotada al entender que no iba a conseguir nada ni lanzándole un _cruciatus_, el negaría cualquier cosa que lo involucrara con Rose. Scorpius emitió una sonrisa de medio lado antes de darle la espalda para salir del lugar

-Tú le importas- dijo Lily antes de que el rubio abandonara el lugar

Scorpius se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquello, y volteó ligeramente para añadir

-Eso no es cierto

Y salió disparado del lugar. Lily se colocó nuevamente la capa de invisibilidad con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo las cosas no habían salido tan mal, no había conseguido una declaración como tal, pero ella había sabido identificar en los ojos algo más que frialdad al soltar aquello, se había derretido un poco el hielo que cubría su iris y lo hacía parecer duro e indiferente, ella pudo ver dolor en esa mirada. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencida que entre su prima Malfoy había historia que los unía, una que no implicaba rivalidad, y ese conocimiento ya era una pequeña victoria.

**OoOoO**

-Vaya, vaya, si aquí tenemos al chico Malfoy- dijo Arianna con malicia pasando una mano por la espalda del chico, haciendo que este diera un respingo.

-Ya veo que tus dientes nuevamente entran en tu boca- le respondió Scorpius, para luego dar una profunda calada a su cigarrillo

La chica puso mala cara, pero no refutó nada, simplemente se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué haces en los jardines del castillo?- interrogó la chica posando sus ojos sobre el

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-¡Uy! Ya veo que alguien está de mal humor

-Ni te imaginas- respondió el chico con voz profunda

-Entonces instrúyeme- dijo en tono zalamero susurrando las palabras en su oído- o si lo prefieres puedo hacer que te sientas mejor

Malfoy soltó una carcajada demencial, y se alejó de la chica quien había puesto sus manos sobre su pene

-Arianna no es por ser grosero, pero eres la última mujer con la me apetece tener sexo en el mundo

-¿Por qué diablos me hablas así?- dijo en tono chillón- solo intentaba ser amable contigo… antes no solías rechazarme ¿Tienes problemas con tu _amiguito_?

-¿Conmigo y con cuantos más muestras tanta amabilidad?- dijo en tono severo- deberías respetarte más

-¿Y ahora te la das de santo?- dijo enojada levantándose y poniendo las manos en jarras- déjame recordarte que no eres quien para andarme sermoneando… antes solías acorralarme en cualquier rincón

-Hasta yo tengo un límite Arianna- dijo Scorpius mirándola ya no con rabia pues su ojos se habían visto cubiertos por un manto de compasión- créeme que no me apetece besarme con quien tuvo su lengua metida en la garganta de Peter Finnigan

-Eres un idiota- dijo la chica con los ojos aguados- eso no te concierne

Scorpius se pasó la mano por el rostro exasperado, sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que odiaba ver a una mujer llorar

-Disculpa si fui brusco- dijo el rubio ablandando el tono de voz- pero creo que deberías cambiar, si sigues siendo el pasamanos del colegio ningún chico te tomará en serio

-¿Ah sí?- escupió la chica con rabia- pues déjame decirte que estás equivocado, pues SOY YO la que no se los toma en serio, soy yo la que decide con quien está y cuando, y así soy feliz.

-Pues no te ves muy feliz

-¿Y cómo sería feliz según tu Malfoy?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Siéndole fiel a un idiota como tú? Para que después termine pisoteando mis sentimientos y acostándose con otras… ¿para que después de tanta entrega termine por cambiarme como si fuera algo desechable?

-Yo…yo lo siento Arianna- dijo apenado- no sabía que te habían herido

-¡Tú no sabes nada! Sólo eres un engreído petulante que se cree superior a los demás- dijo en tono despectivo- pero te vas a arrepentir Malfoy, te voy a demostrar que no eres más que una pequeña cucaracha y te pisotearé

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lejos de allí, no quería que Malfoy la viera llorar, su carrera se vio detenida cuando una mano la agarró por el brazo fuertemente

-Ahora tu y yo hablaremos- dijo una voz gruesa arrastrando las palabras

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-Tu aliado para destruir a Malfoy

**OoOoO**

Albus vagaba por el castillo distraído, se sentía terrible, un sentimiento de culpa le oprimía el pecho, lo asfixiaba, le cortaba la respiración, se sentía como un cobarde por haber dicho todas esas cosas, pero es que no lo meditó, simplemente explotó en el lugar menos conveniente, y ahora todos creerían que Maggie lo había estado persiguiendo, cuando la chica simplemente le había ofrecido su más desinteresada amistad.

Estaba enojado con James, con su prima y su hermana por haberlo molestado todo ese tiempo, gracias a sus bromas él se había comportado como un idiota. Al pensar en Rose y Lily una preocupación se posó en su pecho, y se preguntó en qué andarían metidas, cuando fue a buscar la capa de invisibilidad en el baúl de James para vagar con tranquilidad no la halló, le preguntó a él y dijo que si no estaba en el lugar de siempre la debían tener las chicas. Suspiró sonoramente, al menos eso era un buen indicio, de seguro andaban rondando por el castillo y ese tonto rumor de que Rose había intentado quitarse la vida era absolutamente falso, de todas formas ante la duda giró en sus pasos y se encaminó a la enfermería.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar un ruido, giró la cabeza intentando identificar su procedencia, y se quedó paralizado al ver a una chica sentada con la cabeza gacha, por un instante su mirada lo confundió y creyó ver los rizos de Rose

-¿Rose estás bien?- dijo alarmado acercándose, pero se quedó pasmado cuando la chica levantó la mirada mostrándole que no se trataba de su prima, si no que quien le devolvía la mirada era nada más y nada menos que Maggie, quien tenía los ojos hinchados y lo miraba con odio

-Maggie… yo no quise- tartamudeó el chico

-No quisiste pero aún así me hiciste quedar como una idiota ante todos- dijo la chica dolida- yo creí que éramos amigos, pero tal parece que solo fui una loca que te acosaba constantemente, babeando por ti ¿no?

-Lo voy a arreglar- dijo Albus con voz ronca- aclararé todo este enredo

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así- dijo la chica con lágrimas cuajadas en los ojos y levantándose del piso- de todas formas ya nada será lo mismo entre nosotros, nunca podrás revertir los daños

-Maggie no digas eso, por favor

-Después de todo que importa ¿no?, yo no significo nada para ti

-Sabes que no es cierto- dijo Albus en un susurro

-¿Lo sé?- dijo la chica emitiendo una sonrisa irónica- Buenas noches Albus

-Espera Maggie- dijo tomándola por el brazo

La chica volteó y Albus notó que en sus pupilas brillaba un fuego ardiente

-No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida- dijo con voz estrangulada- no te acerques a mí nuevamente

Luego se soltó de agarre y salió corriendo, dejando a Albus congelado en medio de aquel pasillo

**OoOoO**

La luz brillante se colaba a través del ventanal, Rose frunció el ceño cuando el resplandor le dio de lleno en la cara. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y sintió un pequeño mareo recorrerla. Respiró profundamente y carraspeó un poco, le ardía la garganta y sentía los labios secos. Sus ojos se posaron en techo confundida, aquella no era su habitación… poco a poco, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el día anterior pasaron por su mente, y en su pecho se posó la más grande de las angustias, y el temor, porque no tenía idea de cómo haría para afrontar todo aquello… ya no tenía fuerzas para ser la reina de los leones, poco a poco esa imagen de fortaleza que había estado construyendo se había quebrado, y ahora que se había roto se sentía vulnerable, como si después de tantos años de usar una armadura para enfrentarse al mundo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hubiera tenido que afrontar la realidad absolutamente desnuda.

-¿Rosie?- escuchó que la llamaban por su nombre, era voz tremendamente familiar, que le dejó una sensación cálida en el pecho

Su prima se acercó a ella, y su cabello rojo resplandecía ante la luz de ese sol que inundaba la estancia, veía un poco borroso, debía ser de tanto dormir, y además sentía los músculos engarrotados. Trató de incorporarse y su prima le colocó las manos sobre los hombros para ayudarla a sentarse.

-¿Quieres agua?

-Por favor- la voz de Rose salió carrasposa, como si el sonido hubiera ascendido por la garganta cortando las paredes a su paso

La pelirroja se tomó cuatro vasos de agua con avidez, ante la mirada atónita de su prima

-Aparte de sedienta ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, aunque me siento bastante hambrienta- dijo Rose al sentir como su estómago crujía- ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Sábado, y bueno hay bastante comida, así que date un banquete - La pelirroja sonrió y le señaló un plato con un gran sándwich, y varias galletas y ponqués. Rose tomó el sándwich y le dio un gran mordisco, Lily tomó un ponqué con chispas de chocolate

-Esta mañana he ido a las cocinas- dijo a modo de explicación y los elfos estuvieron encantados de prepararme bastante comida. Si quedas con hambre dime, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad hay una caja con más comida.

Rose se comió todo lo que había en el plato con urgencia y aprensión, comió con hambre, y luego comió por frustración, por sentirse como un pez fuera del agua, un bicho raro que no encajaba en ningún sitio. Después de haber comido con avidez, sintió si su estómago se hubiera extendido hasta alcanzar proporciones desmedidas, y tuvo miedo, miedo de ser rechazada, miedo de no ser suficiente, entonces sintió como su estómago protestaba y su cuerpo luchaba por liberarse del mal que le podía producir el haber ingerido todo aquello. Le hizo señas a su prima de que necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia. Lily la acompañó y la esperó afuera mientras escuchaba como esta vomitaba, y en ese momento la pelirroja entendió que su prima tenía un serio problema, y no tenía idea de cómo hacer para ayudarla.

-¿Rose? ¿Lily?- escuchó que alguien irrumpía en la enfermería, y cuando se volteó sus ojos se encontraron con su hermano Albus y Hugo quienes estaban muy pálidos

-¿Dónde está Rose?- dijo el chico con preocupación- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-El estrés terminó pasándole factura- dijo la chica esquiva, no quería ventilar el problema alimenticio de Rose, eso era un secreto que le pertenecía sólo a ella.

-Escuché lo de Peter- dijo el moreno rascándose la nuca incómodo- ¡dime que no es cierto que ella quiso suicidarse porque ese patán la dejó!

Lily miró a su primo y a su hermano con extrañeza, y cuando iba a responder, la voz de Rose la interrumpió:

- No es verdad ¿Quién les dijo eso?- dijo Rose con una actitud más altiva con los brazos en jarras

-¡Rosie!- dijo Hugo abrazándola con fuerza- disculpa por haber sido tan descuidado y no haber estado al pendiente de ti. Te juro que voy a dejar a ese patán sin un solo diente dentro de esa bocaza

-Nada de eso enano, no vale la pena- dijo la pelirroja devolviéndole el abrazo con cariño

-¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces?- preguntó Albus consternado- en el colegio se dice que quedaste tan mal con el engaño de Peter que te cortaste las venas

Rose puso cara de sorpresa y de asco a la vez, de seguro que había sido la estúpida de Anne Durnwood la que había corrido el rumor

-¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo con indignación, a la par que masajeaba su cien- estoy aquí porque la semana pasada me salté unas cuantas comidas, y por la presión de los exámenes

- Rose, tienes que alimentarte bien- dijo Hugo autoritario- ahora estaré al pendiente de ti, para recordarte que comas

Lily fijó sus ojos en su prima, como para hacerle saber que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, Rose simplemente asintió con la cabeza, para luego fijar su atención en Hugo

-¡Eres el enano más adorable que existe!- dijo pellizcando sus mejillas- ¡Por eso te adoro!

Hugo hizo una mueca horrorizada

-Aaaay… Rosie déjame, ya estoy grande para que hagas estas cosas, arruinarás mi reputación con las chicas- dijo haciendo una mueca

-¡Pero es que eres muy adorable!

Creo que los medicamentos la han enloquecido-dijo Hugo escondiéndose detrás de Albus

Rose soltó una larga y refrescante carcajada, y en ese instante su expresión no era la de una persona enferma, se veía hermosa, llena de luz

-¿Cuándo te dan de alta?- preguntó Albus

-No lo sé- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros- habrá que preguntarle a madame Pomfrey

Albus y Hugo fueron a buscarla a su oficina, dejando a Lily y a Rose a solas

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo la pequeña de los Potter

-¿Qué ocurre Lil?- preguntó Rose

-Conozco tu secreto- dijo Lily con seriedad

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Rose a la defensiva

-Entre otras cosas, a que sé lo de tu desorden alimenticio- y una idea se cruzó por la cabeza de Lily, y se arriesgó a ver si daba resultado, así que añadió- también sé lo que pasó entre Malfoy y tú… tú decides de qué hablamos primero

Rose cerró los ojos cuando la escuchó decir aquello, sintió como su pulso se aceleró notablemente, y empezó a sudar

-¿Tu… cómo?- dijo la chica confundida

-Te he estado observando de cerca… y también a Malfoy- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente- no te juzgo ni nada Rosie, pero me duele que no me contaras tus problemas, yo puedo ayudarte.

-De esto hablaremos después, te lo prometo- dijo en un susurro al notar que Albus y Hugo venían de vuelta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chan-chan! Eso es todo por ahora…. Me parece que ya pronto sabremos qué fue lo que pasó entre Rose y Scorpius cuando se encontraron en su primer curso en Hogwarts… ¿Ustedes qué opinan?**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer…. Besitossssss!... Recuerden presionar ese reluciente botón de abajo y háganme saber su opinión.**_

_**Jo**_


End file.
